


A las afueras

by Cariton



Series: Deuteronomio 12:23 [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fusion, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Gen, High School
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cariton/pseuds/Cariton
Summary: Es su último año de instituto y Ian planea estudiar y tener la cantidad mínima de líos.Pues va a ser que no.





	1. Jueves 10 de octubre

**Author's Note:**

> Empecé a escribir esto en febrero del 2017... que alguien me explique por qué siempre tardo tanto en terminar las cosas.

Ian pone un pie fuera del local, dejando que la pesada puerta se cierre tras de él. La música electrónica de La Ofrenda aún repiquetea contra sus oídos. Toma una bocanada de aire fresco, intentando deshacerse de la sensación a cerrado que le acompaña. Nota la cabeza un poco ligera, pero se siente bien. Mejor de lo que esperaba sentirse.

La puerta se abre y se cierra detrás de él. Gira la cabeza un poco solo para comprobar que es Mandy. Mandy es una barriobajera de pelo multicolor y grandes aros tintados de verde metálico, con las piernas demasiado flacas y que habla entre dientes cuando se enfada. A Ian le cayó bien en el momento en el que se sentó frente a él en el comedor esa misma mañana. Todo su almuerzo consistía en un paquete de galletas de limón que, por el tique que llevaba, había comprado de camino al instituto.

—¿Ya te vas? —pregunta subiéndose la cremallera de su cazadora.

Es diferente a las chicas de Austin. Austin como el barrio de Austin, no la de Texas. Donde Ian vivía con Monica, su novia y Liam. Hasta que Monica decidió que el espejismo había durado demasiado y desapareció, nada que no hubiera hecho antes. Bob y él hicieron todo lo posible por mantenerlo todo en orden durante el verano. Solo hizo falta un pequeño traspiés para que los servicios sociales se personaran en su casa porque Liam no estaba viviendo con ninguno de sus padres.

Cuando tenía trece, Ian solía ensoñar con volver a Canaryville. Ahora, es incapaz de encontrar algo que le retenga allí. Fiona está en algún país de Latinoamérica; Carl, en el reformatorio. Debbie se ha convertido en una chica maravillosa a la que no conoce. Y Lip… Quizá es lo que más duela.

—Mañana hay clase —responde distraído. Mandy saca un paquete de tabaco, que le ofrece. Ian niega con la cabeza.

Puede ver la burla en sus ojos claros, pero no dice nada. Simplemente coloca un pitillo en su boca para sujetarlo mientras lo enciende, tomando una calada.

—Todo un buen chico —farfulla con sorna y, tras quitárselo de los labios, añade—: deja, que te acompaño.

»Entonces, ¿porros sí, cigarros no?

—Soy un buen chico, no idiota —responde sonriendo. Gira un poco la cabeza y le guiña un ojo, ella toma una calada y deja escapar el humo por su nariz lentamente.

—¿Uhm?

—Es por el deporte. Teníamos a este entrenador en el instituto, el señor Diaz, que nos torturaba si olía algo parecido a tabaco.

Mandy amplía su sonrisa. En Austin, ser un deportista te coloca entre la gente importante del instituto; aquí, solo te hace ser un poco más pardillo. Hay un orden social raro en el instituto Lincoln Grove, en el que los chicos más populares son aquellos a los que no te quieres encontrar por los pasillos.

—Oh, pobrecito —se burla—. ¿Os dejaba sin recreo?

—Entre otras cosas —admite y, solo porque no puede dejar así la historia, le cuenta una anécdota—: Una vez nos tuvo una hora corriendo bajo la lluvia porque encontró una colilla en los vestuarios. Roy Gilbert estuvo una semana en la cama.

Mandy resopla.

—Y yo que pensaba que el señor Bancroft y su polla eran lo peor que me había pasado en el instituto —dice despreocupada—. ¿Tienes Historia?

Ian se detiene de golpe y gira la cabeza para mirarla, con una mala sensación en el fondo del estómago, los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Espera, ¿qué?

—Oh, mierda, eso ha sonado fatal. ¿Verdad? —Ian arquea las cejas—. Es un pervertido que da las clases empalmado. Ya lo verás.

Se ríe nerviosa y se pasa el dedo anular por la comisura de su boca, corriendo sin querer parte del pintalabios rojo sobre su piel blanca. Ian no acaba de verle la gracia. Austin no tiene el mejor instituto del mundo, pero eso, _eso_ , es algo de lo que los padres se quejarían.

—¿Y se puede saber qué deportes? —pregunta Mandy dando un par de pasos sobre la acera y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su cazadora, intentando disimular un escalofrío. Solo es octubre, pero ya empieza a refrescar lo suficiente como para llevar pantalones largos por la noche. El pitillo le cuelga graciosamente a un lado de su boca, dejando un hilillo de humo a su paso.

Ian es consciente de que está intentando redirigir la conversación a temas más cómodos. Así que se encoge de hombros y da un par de zancadas para ponerse a su altura. No tiene tanta confianza como para tener una conversación a corazón abierto de ese tipo.

—Fútbol. —Mandy silba apreciativamente, haciendo que Ian se ruborice y agite la cabeza para restándole importancia—. Béisbol, a veces.

Siempre le ha gustado el deporte, pero no es por eso. Lleva años esforzándose al máximo con un único objetivo: si quiere ir a la universidad, va a necesitar una beca. Y dado que sus notas no son nada del otro mundo, la solución más lógica era el deporte.

También está el ejército, pero Bob puso el grito en el cielo el día que Ian llegó a casa con un folleto de West Point (tiene el panfleto del ROTC de su nuevo instituto en un bolsillo de su mochila; es una buena manera de quitarse horas de clase por ejercicio y Bob ya no decide más por él). Aunque ahora, ahora parece su única opción (el ejército, no West Point; hay que ser prácticamente un genio para entrar en esa academia). Si ya iba a ser difícil llamar la atención de algún ojeador en un equipo como el del Instituto Austin, aquí no tiene ninguna oportunidad. Esta mañana se pasó por el entrenamiento del grupo de fútbol y no son más que una panda de muchachos grandes y desorganizados que buscan matar unas cuantas neuronas a bases de golpes.

—Odio el béisbol —dice Mandy encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿De verdad?

—Es la cosa más estúpida y aburrida del mundo. ¿Sabes que mi padre paga el canal deportivo solo para verlo? —protesta haciendo un ademán exagerado con ambas manos—. Como de verdad, durante la temporada. ¡Uuuug!

Ian se ríe.

—Es el deporte de nacional.

Mandy se coloca dos dedos en la sien y echa la cabeza hacia atrás, como si acabara de recibir un tiro.

—Los mejores fines de semana de mi vida han sido en un estadio de béisbol —insiste Ian, con una risa fácil en los labios.

—¡Oh, no, por favor, para! —lloriquea llamando la atención de un par de chicos al otro lado de la acera. Por un momento Ian piensa que va a tener que explicar que Mandy es una escandalosa y que allí no está pasando nada, pero tras un segundo tenso, tan solo se alejan de allí como si no fuera asunto suyo—. Dios, te estoy imaginando con una gorra azul y una de esas manos gig…

—¡Mandy! ¡Los Sox! —replica él elevando una octava su voz.

—Joder. —Hace una mueca—. Te voy a presentar a mi padre, os llevaríais bien.

Se ríen en el sitio. Mandy alarga una mano y se apoya en su hombro para mantener el equilibrio.

—Los putos Sox —farfulla ella negando con la cabeza.

—Seh —confirma él, sin necesidad.

—¿Me vas a obligar a ir a ver muchos partidos? —pregunta Mandy codeándole. Como si fuera un hecho que son uña y carne a partir de ahora. Ian mete las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y comienzan de nuevo a andar.

—Demasiado caros para alguien que no los apreciaría.

Mandy es agradable, pero sus miradas no son ni la mitad de sutiles de lo que se piensa. Ian sabe que en algún momento va a tener que decírselo, pero le para el miedo a perderla. Nunca se le ha dado bien hacer amigos. Los que hizo en Austin fue gracias al deporte: animadoras y futbolistas; todos han escrito en su muro de Facebook lo mucho que le están echando de menos y que siempre le llevarán en sus corazones, pero ninguno se ha molestado en hablar directamente con él desde que se mudó.

Mandy hace que parezca más fácil de lo que nunca le ha resultado.

—Tengo frío —murmura Mandy agarrándole del brazo.

A pesar de que ya está oscuro, hay bastante gente por la calle. A medida que van alejándose hacia las zonas residenciales, los _hipsters_ son intercambiados por la gente que siempre ha vivido en Canaryville. Matones, drogatas y borrachos. Mandy se pega un poco más a él, como si estuviera buscando protección y a Ian no se le pasa cómo mete la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su cazadora. No le extrañaría que llevara una navaja encima.

Ian se deja llevar. Todavía no conoce bien el barrio y necesitaría el GPS del móvil para llegar a casa. Y, para ser sincero, no cree que sea lo más sensato. Es casi como sacar un cartel luminiscente que le señale «niñato del lado oeste, robadle».

Termina de perderse cuando empiezan a callejear. Mandy gira dos veces a la izquierda y una a la derecha y, cuando Ian pregunta, se ríe y arquea una ceja.

—¿Tienes miedo? —Sinceramente, nadie en su sano juicio culparía le de tenerlo. Están en un callejón desierto y estrecho, entre naves, por el que apenas pasa un coche. La luz es escasa (una de las farolas que han pasado se apaga y se enciende cada pocos segundos) y, si fuera una película, este sería el momento en el que el asesino en serie salta de la nada y mata a la chica. Hay cubos de basura amontonados en ambos lados. Nadie se ha molestado en limpiarlos en lo que parece una eternidad y desprenden un tufillo desagradable.

—Nah —responde Ian encogiéndose de hombros, intentando buscar la confianza que no siente en su metro ochenta y en su complexión de deportista.

—Si hace falta, yo puedo defenderte —asegura ella poniéndose en frente suya y obligándole a detenerse. Mandy es alta y con los botines que lleva casi llega a la altura de Ian. Él sonríe e intenta cuadrarse, para aumentar un poco más la distancia entre ellos, pero no lo hace con disimulo y provoca que Mandy se ría.

—¿En serio? —dice decidiendo cambiar de estrategia, así que le clava un dedo en el costado.

—Oh, sí. Nadie se atrevería a hacerme daño. —Tira el cigarro a medio acabar y lo pisa con sus botines.

—¿De verdad? —le sigue el juego.

Mandy se encoge de hombros:

—Hay que ser idiota para enfadar a mis hermanos —le confía y hay algo en su tono que suena a desafío. Ian arquea ambas cejas y da un paso hacia atrás, levantando las manos en símbolo de rendición. Ella se ríe alto, muy alto, y le agarra de las solapas de su chaqueta para mantenerlo en el sitio.

Ian tarda un segundo en darse cuenta de lo que va a pasar. De la mirada intensa de Mandy, de sus ojos entornados. Traga saliva, notando como la sonrisa fácil se desliza de sus labios. El aire sencillo que los rodeaba se ha vuelto denso. Incómodo.

—Mandy, yo…

—¿Qué, Ian Gallagher? ¿Eres un chico formal? —pregunta ella con sus labios demasiado cerca—. ¿De esos que preguntan antes de besar y no follan hasta la tercera cita?

—No… —vuelve a intentarlo. Porque no lo es, no es eso.

—Mejor.

Es como verlo a cámara lenta. Mandy pestañea dos veces (y tiene las pestañas rizadas, llenas de mascarilla) antes de cerrar los ojos y ponerse de puntillas. Los puños cerrados alrededor del cuello de su chaqueta obligan a Ian a inclinarse un poco hacia ella (tiene los dedos fríos contra la piel de su cuello). Su aliento huele a la hierba que han compartido antes y a tabaco y toda ella a perfume de vainilla barato.

No la va a besar, decide. Va a dejar que se estampe y, entonces, va a explicarle muy calmadamente por qué es un error.

Está tan jodido.

Pero el beso nunca llega. En su lugar, de detrás de uno de los contenedores de basura malolientes, salta una figura que les placa. Ian tarda en reaccionar un instante, demasiado concentrado en Mandy y en lo que está haciendo, y lo único que le da tiempo a hacer es empujarla.

El golpe le saca el aire de los pulmones y el suelo está duro. Por suerte está acostumbrado a que le tiren al suelo y no ha caído del todo mal. Le duele el hombro, pero supone que un poco de hielo y estará perfectamente al día siguiente.

Levanta la cabeza para buscarla. Mandy ha sacado una porra retráctil del bolsillo de su cazadora y se está incorporando. Está un poco pálida, como descolocada. Ian no sabe si va a correr o a luchar.

El hombre que le ha placado debe de tener treinta y tantos. Lleva un traje barato, con corbata y todo. Hay algo loco, casi salvaje en él. En la manera en la que está allí de pie, con una sonrisa entre los labios. Entre los dos.

—No tienes ni idea… —gruñe Mandy. La farola que está detrás de ellos vuelve a encenderse, iluminando el rostro del hombre y acallándola. Es… grotesco. Tiene el ceño fruncido, si es que a un par de cejas calvas y bulbosas se las puede llamar ceño, la nariz arrugada y la boca entreabierta.

De la que salen unos colmillos afilados y absolutamente imposibles.

* * *

 

Es un vampiro.

El corazón le late muy deprisa y todo su cuerpo le grita «corre». Su cerebro se ríe en voz baja de su estupidez. La maría que ha traído Mandy debía de estar cortada con alguna mierda que le está haciendo alucinar.

—Joder —murmura ella, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás.

—Me parece que no —replica el hombre con sorna sin dejar que haya distancia entre ellos.

Ian se levanta y el hombre gira ligeramente la cabeza hacia él. Cuando habla, lo hace refiriéndose a Mandy:

—Dame un momento, cielito. Tu novio no parece estar muy colaborador.

—Vete a tomar por culo —le responde Mandy entre dientes.

Ian levanta los puños, preparándose para lo que parece que va a ser una pelea. Es tan alto como él y, por lo menos, el doble de ancho. Se siente tentado en tirarle la cartera a los pies y salir corriendo. Algo le dice que no se librará tan fácilmente y que, al final, solo perdería la cartera. Ve como levanta el puño y toma aire, dispuesto a esquivarlo. Pero es demasiado rápido…

(Quizá sea maquillaje).

—¡Ian!

Y no reacciona a tiempo. Su puño se estampa contra la nariz de Ian y lo tira de culo. Una parte de él querría echar la culpa de su falta de reflejos al porro que compartió antes con Mandy. O a las tres cervezas que se ha tomado.

(Probablemente sea maquillaje).

El hombre está frente a Ian, señalándolo. Tiene la cabeza embotada y la nariz le pica. Nota la desagradable sensación de la sangre goteándole.

—Estate quietecito, _Ian_ —le recomienda el hombre prácticamente escupiendo su nombre.

Mandy no sale corriendo, de hecho, ataca: aprovechando el descuido, le pega un pisotón en la cara interna de la pierna haciendo que se desestabilice. Cuando gira la cabeza hacia ella, utiliza la porra extensible para cruzarle la cara.

(Un vampiro. Claro. Lo primero que cualquiera pensaría).

—Puta —escupe volviendo a enderezarse. Mandy no se mueve. Respira fuerte y tiene la mandíbula apretada, está atenta, esperando a que él haga el primer movimiento para aprovecharse de su fallo.

—Mis hermanos van a acabar contigo.

—Eso te he oído decir antes. —El hombre se encoge de hombros—. No es que me eche mucho para atrás, la verdad. Cuantos más, mejor.

Y se lanza. Es rápido y, aunque no tiene una técnica especialmente buena, es fuerte.

Mandy se aparta de su trayectoria en el último segundo, haciendo que trastabille. Mira a Ian un momento antes de tomar una decisión y saltar encima de la espalda del hombre aprovechando su traspiés, agarrándose alrededor de su cuello. El hombre se retuerce intentando quitársela de encima. Levanta ambos brazos y la agarra por la espalda, tira de la chaqueta de Mandy hacia arriba.

Ian se incorpora, intentando serenarse. Utiliza los brazos para incorporarse y las rodillas y trastabilla cuando al fin está sobre dos pies. Una mano apretada contra su nariz. Ha recibido golpes peores. Ni siquiera está sangrando tanto.

Aprovecha que está muy ocupado intentando sacarse a Mandy de encima para avanzar hacia dónde están y darle un buen puñetazo en la cara. El hombre da un paso a atrás y el maquillaje se le queda perfectamente anclado en el sitio. Eso no hace que Ian se detenga. Se contentaría con que se doblara sobre sí mismo, con que les diera tiempo para escapar. Pero no se mueve, aguantándolo todo.

Así que da el único golpe que podría hacerle doblarse. Un rodillazo en los huevos. Mandy salta de detrás de su espalda y aprovecha para pegarle de nuevo con la porra en la cara. El hombre cae casi como si fuera un peso muerto, gruñe y levanta los brazos en una especie de acto de sumisión.

—¡Vale, vale! —farfulla.

—Gilipollas —le espeta Mandy. Y le escupe. En la cara.

Ian ve las luces antes que a la furgoneta. Al final de la calle, yendo directamente hacia ellos.

—Mandy, tenemos que irnos —le dice agarrándola del brazo y tirando de ella. No es que estén haciendo nada malo, en todo caso lo que están es defendiéndose. Pero Ian duda que Frank vaya a aparecer en comisaría para sacarle de prisión si lo detienen por agresión.

Sus ojos se entrecierran y asiente, dejándose arrastrar un par de pasos hacia atrás antes de girarse y salir corriendo. Ian la alcanza enseguida.

Ninguno de los dos sabe en qué momento empezaron a reírse, pero al llegar al final del callejón Ian no puede más y se detiene, apoyándose en las rodillas.

Solo por asegurarse de que el imbécil no les está siguiendo, gira la cabeza hacia atrás. La farola vuelve a estar apagada y los faros de la furgoneta les ciegan. No parece haber ningún movimiento.

—Menudo gilipollas —vuelve a decir Mandy, colocando una mano sobre su hombro—. Pedazo puñetazo te ha dado, ¿estás bien?

Ian no responde. No responde porque la furgoneta se ha detenido justo _justo_ en frente de dónde estaban ellos. La farola vuelve a parpadear, recuperando la luz, justo para ver como una de las puertas del vehículo se abren y alguien dispara desde dentro.

El hombre cae.

Mandy aprieta la mano sobre su hombro. Ian está seguro de que ha jadeado. Una figura sale, parece una mujer: lleva el pelo trenzado y una especie de pistola en la mano.

—Vamos —le apremia Mandy tirando de su brazo para que vuelva a incorporarse.

—Creo que nos ha visto —murmura Ian.

Mandy tira de él más fuerte.

* * *

 

Cuando Mandy se detiene, Ian apenas puede respirar.

—Qué coño —murmura. Y el corazón le late demasiado deprisa. Toma pequeñas bocanadas, intentando recuperar el aliento.

Mandy asiente.

A Ian le cuesta pensar. Han visto como mataban a un hombre. A un hombre que les ha intentado… ¿robar? A un hombre que ellos mismos han dado una paliza.

El peor maquillaje de la historia.

—Deberíamos llamar a la policía —murmura. La nariz le arde y no puede respirar por ella. Nota la sangre reseca alrededor de su boca. Mandy resopla.

—No —responde terminando de recuperar la compostura y sacando de su cazadora el paquete de tabaco y el mechero—. Ni de coña.

—Mandy…

—¿Y decirles qué? —le espeta girando bruscamente la cabeza hacia él—. Te ha dado un buen puñetazo —añade bajando el tono. Alarga la mano, como para tocarle la cara y él se aparta.

Sigue notando como su corazón late con demasiada fuerza.

—En este barrio, Ian, los chivatos no duran nada. —Golpea su pecho con dos dedos, cambiando de actitud. Parece asustada y molesta—. Además, ¿qué les vas a decir? ¿Que un tío que se pensaba que ya era Halloween nos ha intentado dar un susto?

Suelta una risotada y se encoge de hombros, intentando que sé de cuenta de su estupidez.

—Le han disparado —farfulla.

—Pues yo no he oído nada. Y, perdona que te diga, pero a la distancia a la que estábamos lo habríamos oído incluso si tuviera un jodido silenciador.

Ian arquea una ceja, pero no la contradice. Deja que se encienda el cigarro y que tome un par de caladas. Las manos le tiemblan. A él también.

Lleva dos días en Canaryville y ya han disparado a una persona delante suya. Qué cojones. Ian hace un esfuerzo en intentar recordar la cara del hombre, imaginarla sin todo aquel maquillaje. Parecía latino, quizá descendiente de. El pelo lo llevaba a media melena, echado hacia atrás. Los ojos… No, llevaba lentillas ambarinas.

—No te comas la cabeza.

Abre la boca para contestarle, pero la puerta de la casa frente a la que están se abre y Mandy le da un manotazo en el hombro como advertencia. Dentro de la casa deben de estar jugando a algún videojuego, porque el sonido de disparos y explosiones se oye de fondo. O quizá viendo una película.

Una mujer sale. La luz del salón oculta sus rasgos en la penumbra de la noche. Se queda quieta un instante, mirándolos.

—Joder, Ian —murmura tirando del pomo para cerrar la puerta detrás de sí—. Empiezas fuerte. Vaya cara te han dejado.

Ian hace una mueca que hace que todos los músculos de su cara protesten. Mandy, a su lado, arquea una ceja y la saluda levantando ligeramente la barbilla. Karen cambia el peso de una pierna a otra.

Recuerda vagamente a Karen de su vida antes de Austin. Es curioso de las cosas que se acuerda uno. Se hizo infamemente famosa en el colegio cuando Lacy Melendez dijo a todo el mundo que Karen le hizo una paja a un chico de séptimo en los baños.

—Creo que tienes la nariz rota —añade bajando los escalones. La valla metálica que rodea la casa no cierra y está echada a un lado. Como si se hubiera olvidado su propósito principal. Le sujeta el rostro por la barbilla, para observarlo y sonríe—. A ver si tenemos suerte y Vee y Kev no se han ido todavía a la cama.

La cosa sobre Karen Jackson es que está casada con Lip. Ian no ha querido preguntar demasiado: es su segundo día de nuevo en el 2119 de North Wallace y, hasta el momento, Lip solo le ha dedicado gruñidos y medias palabras. Así que no es como si tuviera una confirmación.

Pero ambos llevan alianza, Karen se hace llamar Gallagher en el instituto y la noche anterior les oyó follar en la habitación de al lado. Así que es una buena suposición como cualquier otra.

—¿O prefieres quedarte? —pregunta arqueando ambas cejas y sonriendo. Tiene una sonrisa pícara que no acaba de romper su cara de niña buena.

—No, vamos yendo. —Mira a Mandy, que sigue fumando de cara a la casa. Parece muy concentrada en que no prestarles atención—. ¿Necesitas que te acompañemos?

Mandy sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

—Vivo aquí.

* * *

 

No tardan más de cinco minutos en girar y bajar la calle. Ian mira una vez atrás para ver como Mandy sigue de pie frente a su casa, rodeada de humo y mirando al vacío. Karen le ofrece un cigarro y, esta vez, Ian sí que lo acepta. Total, qué sentido tiene seguir intentando cuidar sus pulmones si la única perspectiva que tiene de salir de Canaryville pasa por el ejército o que Monica recupere el sentido común y vuelva con Bob.

Podría largarse de casa, pero entonces no habría universidad y sería dejar a Liam detrás. Duda que Lip fuera a denunciar su desaparición, pero no quiere dejar a su hermano. No quiere ser Monica.

Karen no borra la sonrisa pícara de sus labios y lanza miradas divertidas de tanto en tanto a Ian, como si fuera lo mejor que le ha pasado últimamente.

—¿Qué? —le pregunta.

—Nada, es solo que… —Se pasa la lengua por los dientes—. Tú y tu hermano tenéis un talento innato para que os partan la cara.

Se ríe queda, llevándose de nuevo el pitillo a los labios.

—Yo no hice nada —intenta explicarse, sin entrar en detalles. Ella se encoge de hombros.

—Seguro. Mala suerte —comenta señalando a un lado, a la casa roja que está junto a la suya—, parece que ya están durmiendo. Tendrás que pasar con una bolsa de guisantes.

Ian se detiene allí, mirando la casa. Sobre la puerta hay un crucifijo de madera enorme.

—¿Qué edad tiene esta gente? —pregunta alcanzándola de un par de zancadas.

—Y yo qué sé, ¿como treinta? —Karen tira el cigarrillo a la carretera antes de entrar en el 2119. Ian la imita y la sigue.

La tele está puesta y frente a ella, sentado con las piernas sobre la mesilla, está Lip. Toda la casa huele a humo de tabaco y hay varias latas de cerveza vacías alineadas junto a sus pies. Karen le acaricia la cabeza cuando pasa de largo para dirigirse directa a la cocina. Sus dedos delgados se enredan entre sus rizos rubios. Lip sonríe con cariño y la sigue con la mirada. Es casi tierno.

Liam se levanta en el sofá, apoyando sus codos en el respaldo, y le llama por su nombre.

—¡IAN!

—Ey, Liam —le saluda revolviéndole el pelo. Empieza a tenerlo un poco largo y empieza a parecerse al de Lip—. ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?

Liam cabecea hacia la tele y sonríe, enseñando sus diminutos dientes blancos en una sonrisa.

—¡Lip y yo estamos viendo una película!

Cuando Ian mira a Lip, este aparta los ojos y vuelve a clavarlos en la televisión. Es La Jungla de Cristal y están justo en la escena de la azotea.

—La televisión pública es una mierda —se queja Lip con tono monótono al ver cómo los anuncios saltan en medio de la pelea—. ¿Has cabreado a alguien de quién tenga que preocuparme?

—No.

—Ian, tienes sangre en la nariz —informa Liam volviendo a sentarse para mirar la tele.

—Liam, vete a lavar los dientes y a ponerte el pijama.

—¡Pero la película todavía no ha terminado! —protesta señalándola con ambos brazos, para darle más énfasis. Ian mira a Lip, cuando eran pequeños Fiona se aseguraba de que todos acabaran en la cama antes de las diez y media. Se supone que Frank es el que debería estar mandando a Liam ahora, pero no es como si se pudiera contar con él.

Ni siquiera sabe dónde está.

—Ya no le queda nada —dice Lip cogiendo el mando y buscando otro canal para entretenerse hasta que vuelva la película.

—Nosotros nos vamos a ir arriba ya —informa Karen saliendo de la cocina con una bolsa de guisantes que le lanza. Ian la coge al vuelo. La bolsa debe de ser vieja, porque parte del diseño está borrado por múltiples dobleces. Gira el paquete para comprobar la fecha de caducidad. 2008, madre mía.

Nota el alivio nada más colocarla contra su cara.

—Entonces —dice Lip apagando la tele e intentando sonar casual—, ¿vosotros dos sois ahora amiguitos o algo así?

—¡Lip, la película! —protesta Liam.

—Nah, me lo encontré en casa de los Milkovich —responde Karen, cruzándose de brazos y arqueando una ceja.

—Sube a lavarte los dientes —le dice Ian.

—¡Jooooo! —Liam pone los ojos en blanco en un gesto de gran melodramatismo y agita las manos exactamente como hace Monica cuando cree que algo es injusto o se están aliando en su contra.

Ni Lip ni Karen le echan un vistazo. Lip tiene una sonrisa de lado a lado que no presagia nada bueno.

—Te darás una ducha al menos, ¿no? —le pregunta a Karen.

—No, no lo creo.

Lip gira la cabeza hacia delante, de nuevo hacia la tele. Ian tiene la sensación de que debería salir de allí, subir las escaleras y asegurarse de que Liam sabe dónde está todo. Darles su espacio. No está seguro de que quiera escuchar esta conversación, vaya de lo que vaya. Le gusta Mandy y no quiere escuchar cosas sobre su familia, especialmente porque Lip no suele decir cosas buenas de otra gente.

No se mueve.

—Hay vagabundos que huelen mejor que Mickey —protesta Lip y, definitivamente, Ian no tiene ni idea de qué están hablando—. Tus palabras, no las mías.

Karen apoya los antebrazos en los hombros de Lip y se inclina hacia delante. Apoya la barbilla sobre su cabeza, aplastando sus rizos.

—Puedes subir ahora conmigo o puedo ir a dormir a casa de mis padres. Tú decides.

Lip bufa, mata la cerveza que tiene en el regazo, aparta los brazos de Karen y se levanta como si le costara un mundo. Karen alarga la mano y mueve los dedos, para que se la coja. Lip lo hace.

Debe de haber algo en la expresión de Lip que Karen ha aprendido a descifrar con el paso de su relación, porque le da un beso en la mejilla y dice en un tono que pretende ser reconfortante:

—Le hago ducharse primero. —Lip niega con la cabeza y Karen deja escapar una risita débil. Cuando para, se gira hacia Ian y compone una expresión más seria—: Tu hermano y yo tenemos una relación abierta.

—Eh…

—No le des explicaciones, ¿para qué le das explicaciones?

—No quiero que se piense cosas raras —responde un poco acalorada.

—Lo puto más normal del mundo —replica él. Parpadea y vuelve a mirar a Ian, como si se le acabara de ocurrir algo—: ¿Y tú qué hacías en casa de los Milkovich, de todas formas?

—Estaba con Mandy —dice Karen sin darle tiempo a responder por sí mismo. Lip bufa, dejándose guiar escaleras arriba.

—Una pelea y ladillas —murmura entre dientes—, tío, tú sí que sabes cómo volver al barrio.

»No eches el pestillo, Debbie todavía no ha vuelto. Y no dejes las luces encendidas.


	2. Viernes 11 de octubre (I)

Es Debbie quién le despierta la mañana siguiente, mientras tararea en la ducha. Tampoco es que haya dormido mucho. Liam se echó a llorar en cuanto Ian le puso la parte de arriba del pijama porque echaba de menos a Bob y a Monica y acabó metiéndose en su cama. La cama de Karen y Lip estuvo golpeando contra la pared hasta, por lo menos, la una y media (esa fue la última vez que Ian miró el reloj). Y a eso de las cuatro de la mañana pudo oír como Frank se tropezaba por las escaleras y maldecía.

Sin contar con que no se puede quitar de la cabeza lo que pasó la noche anterior. La cara deformada del hombre se le aparece cada vez que cierra los ojos.

Así que una puta mierda.

—Liam, levántate —dice zarandeándolo suavemente.

Por supuesto, Liam no se ha dormido hasta las doce y media y considera que menos de ocho horas de sueño es completamente inaceptable. Así que gruñe y murmura hasta que Debbie apaga la ducha. Y para cuando Ian consigue terminar de vestirlo, alguien más se ha metido en el baño.

Debbie está ya vestida cuando bajan a desayunar. Tiene una taza que rezuma café y el pelo recogido en una coleta alta.

—¿Qué vas a hacer después de clases? —le pregunta. Liam camina hasta la mesa y se sienta en la silla más arrinconada de todas—. ¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara?

—No sé, es viernes —responde escuetamente, cogiendo los cereales de encima de la nevera y la leche de dentro—. Y un tío intentó robarnos a Mandy Milkovich y a mí.

—¿A Mandy Milkovich? —dice poniendo los ojos en blanco—. La gente de este barrio cada vez se vuelve más tonta.

»No lo decía por eso. —Debbie se rasca la cabeza, como intentando encontrar las palabras. Ian no le mete prisa—. Te he dado tiempo para que te hagas un poco a la idea. Pero yo no voy a llevar la casa solo porque sea la chica.

Lip ya se lo ha dicho. El primer día, con una mueca en la cara y una cerveza en la mano. Que él no mantenía a vagos (excepto a Frank, por lo que parece). Que si quería quedarse iba a tener que buscar un trabajo o empezar a hacer tareas domésticas.

—Ahora no tengo tiempo para hablar de esto —añade sacando el móvil y desbloqueando la pantalla—, pero si luego vuelves pronto… había pensado que podíamos hacer un calendario o algo. Como hacía con Carl.

—Buenos días —saluda Karen bajando las escaleras en camiseta y bragas, estirando los brazos y arqueando la espalda.

—Debs y yo estamos hablando de hacer luego un calendario de tareas —le informa Ian dejando el desayuno delante de Liam. Porque parece algo que a ella también le atañe.

—Qué bien. —Karen se encoge de hombros, yendo directa a por la cafetera.

—Karen no hace nada por aquí —explica Debbie rápidamente en, lo que parece, una vieja rencilla entre las dos.

—Se la chupo a tu hermano —replica ella sin tan siquiera parpadear, con una sonrisa en los labios, llenándose una taza de café. Debbie hace una mueca, pero no responde—. Si te parece poco, podemos cambiar.

—Ja, ja —replica cogiendo su mochila de una de las sillas y acercándose a Liam para darle un beso en la mejilla antes de irse.

Liam se echa hacia un lado, intentando alejarse del gesto.

—Se acabará acostumbrando —promete Ian al ver la cara dolida de Debbie.

—Lo que sea —responde saliendo por la puerta trasera y dando un portazo detrás de sí.

—Liam, deja de remolonear y termínate el desayuno.

—Oh, eres todo un papaíto —bromea Karen.

Ian no responde. En su lugar, echa un puñado de cereales sobre su café y los hunde con la cuchara. Están callados un rato, únicamente escuchando el tintineo de la cuchara de Liam contra la taza.

—No se la chupo a cambio de estancia —borbota Karen de la nada—. Solo cuando me da la gana. Y me apetece-

—No creo que esto sea apropiado para un niño de cuatro años —responde Ian señalando a Liam, que parece completamente absorto.

—Ya, bueno. Solo para que no te hagas ideas equivocadas. —Tiene las mejillas completamente ruborizadas y oculta gran parte de su rostro con la taza.

—No es asunto mío —dice encogiéndose de hombros.

—No, no lo es —concuerda sin perder su aire beligerante.

La puerta se abre y detiene la conversación antes de que se vuelva más rara. Espera ver a Debbie completamente sofocada volviendo a por algo que se ha dejado. Pero no, es una mujer negra que pasa de la treintena, con una camiseta una talla más pequeña de la que debería y el cabello peinado en diminutas trenzas. Lleva una radio para bebés enganchado al cinturón.

—Buenos días —saluda y agita un par de billetes que tiene en la mano de un lado a otro—. ¿Está Debbie en casa? Tengo que pagarle por lo de ayer.

—No, lo siento, Vee. Se acaba de ir —responde Karen—. Si quieres se lo guardo.

Vee parece que quiere decir que no, pero acaba encogiéndose de hombros y dejando escapar un suspiro. Cruza la cocina y se lo da a Karen en la mano.

—Pero dáselo —advierte señalándola antes de soltarle la mano.

Es al volver a girarse para salir de allí cuando se percata en Ian. Y quizá es en ese mismo momento en el que Ian se da cuenta de que ya ha visto a esa mujer, a Vee, antes. Abriendo la puerta de una furgoneta, alargando la mano. Se endereza en su asiento y traga saliva. Ella entorna los ojos, aprieta los labios e inclina la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Ese es un golpe feo, muchacho —dice en un tono raro. Ian se lleva la mano a la cara, intentando ocultarlo. Sabe que lo sabe—. Quién sea que te lo haya hecho era muy fuerte.

—Este es Ian, Vee. —Karen hace las presentaciones sin darse cuenta de lo que está pasando—. Es hermano de Lip, vivía con su madre. Y el pequeñín es Liam, otro hermano. Chicos, esta es Vee. Vive aquí al lado.

Vee arquea una ceja. Le está mirando, casi examinando. Cuando habla, no separa los ojos de Ian.

—¿Va a poder pasarse Lip luego?

—¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? —replica Karen sin parpadear—. No soy su madre ni ninguna mierda así.

Vee pone los ojos en blanco.

—Genial. Si no quieres que te dure dos semanas, compra vitamina K —añade señalándose la cara y volviendo por dónde ha venido—. ¡No te olvides de darle el dinero a Debbie, Karen!

* * *

 

—Es increíble que el barrio se esté yendo a la mierda y sean incapaces de arreglar el instituto —murmura Karen deteniéndose a unos metros de su entrada, con la mochila colgando de su hombro y un pitillo entre los labios.

Ian se detiene a su lado, aún les quedan unos minutos para que suene la alarma. Y si lo que vio el día anterior es cualquier tipo de indicador de cómo funciona el instituto, no aparecerá ningún profesor por el aula hasta las nueve.

—Apuesto que en comparación con tu antiguo instituto, esto es un puto gueto.

—Esto es un puto gueto —replica Ian. Han oído dos disparos de camino hasta allí y han tenido que dar un rodeo de diez minutos porque, según Karen, hay un yonqui que te pide peaje si pasas por delante de él en la 48 con la calle Ada—. No hace falta compararlo con nada.

Karen sonríe, como si fuera la gran broma del siglo.

—Estoy deseando terminar con esta mierda —confiesa arrugando la nariz y volviéndose a meter el cigarro en los labios—. El puto instituto.

Un coche pita y Karen se voltea, tapando los rayos de sol de sus ojos con una mano. Da un par de pasos hacia la carretera, donde un buick gris con pinta de haber sobrevivido a duras penas a los años 90 se detiene.

La puerta delantera se abre y de ella sale Mandy, con la mochila al hombro.

—Gracias, capullo —dice cerrando la puerta detrás de sí y sonriendo en cuanto ve a Ian.

—Dame un minuto —se despide Karen pasando de largo suya.

Desde donde está, Ian puede ver al conductor haciéndole un corte de mangas a Mandy antes de que Karen se apoye en la ventanilla del coche. Es un chico joven, con el pelo corto y oscuro, brazos fuertes y tatuajes en los dedos.

—Ay, no tiene mejor aspecto —le saluda Mandy haciendo una mueca. Alarga una mano para tocarle la cara. Ian echa la cabeza hacia atrás, evitando el contacto. Ella no se lo toma a mal. Sonríe, enseñando un poco los dientes.

Lo sabe. Se ha visto esta mañana y, aunque no tiene tanta hinchazón como la noche anterior, el moratón se le ha extendido hasta los pómulos. Si tiene que ser sincero, el golpe le ha dado cierto aspecto de alguien con quien no quieres meterte y eso puede ser útil en el barrio en el que viven. Pero también duele que te cagas. Y va directo a su propia vanidad.

—Oye, Mandy, sobre anoche… lo del tipo aquel.

—No, venga ya, no sigas con esa mierda. ¿Vamos entrando?

Ian señala hacia donde todavía está Karen, con el culo en pompa y clara actitud de coqueteo. Tiene los antebrazos apoyados en la ventanilla y mueve el pie en pequeños semicírculos.

—Estás de coña.

—Qué más te da, si vamos a la misma clase.

Mandy tuerce la cabeza y arquea ambas cejas.

—¿Te la tiras? —pregunta cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

—¿Qué? —Ian frunce el ceño y niega con la cabeza. Está a punto de decírselo, lo tiene en la punta de la lengua, pero el buick gris arranca el motor y Karen da medio paso hacia atrás, sin llegar a soltar la puerta—. Es la mujer de Lip —dice, en cambio.

Mandy pone los ojos en blanco:

—Se tira a Mickey y no le importa ser la mujer de nadie —replica Mandy a la defensiva.

—No te cae bien Karen —dice Ian picándole las costillas con un dedo. Mandy sonríe y se revuelve, descruzándose de brazos, pero no acaba de apartarse.

—No es eso exactamente… —Se encoge de hombros sin dejar de mirar directamente a Karen—. No es como si Mickey tenga sentimientos o algo así, pero me jode, ¿vale? Al final le va a acabar haciendo daño.

—Oh, qué tierna. Preocupada por tu hermanito.

—Que te jodan. —Mandy cierra los ojos y deja escapar un suspiro—. Va por ahí creyéndose mejor que lo demás y no lo es.

Ian no tiene claro si le cae bien o no. La Karen de antes de Austin es poco más que una anécdota; la de ahora, al menos es simpática con él. Sonríe mucho, con toda su cara.

—¿Entramos? —pregunta Karen acercándose a ellos. A su espalda, el buick empieza a moverse. El conductor hace sonar la bocina y Mandy le enseña el dedo corazón.

* * *

 

—Tenía que haber cogido el historia antigua en lugar de la nuestra —gruñe Mandy dejándose caer a su lado a la hora de comer—. No es como si fuera a ir a la universidad o algo.

Y luego, inmediatamente y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar:

—¿A qué viene esa cara?

Ian baja el teléfono y apaga la pantalla, intentando evitar que Mandy lo cotillee.

—Nada —responde esbozando una sonrisa forzada—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Mandy no se lo cree ni un instante y, con una familiaridad que no debería tener en una amistad de dos días, le coge el teléfono de las manos y lo desbloquea.

—¡Ey!

Le tiene que poner una clave y lo sabe.

—¿Te estás gastando datos en esta mierda? —le pregunta entre dientes poniéndoselo delante de nuevo. Está en la sección de crimen del Daily Herald, un periódico que cubre los sucesos de los suburbios de Chicago.

—Solo estaba comprobándolo —replica alargando la mano para recuperarlo y guardarlo en su bolsillo.

—Te estás obsesionando.

Puede dejarlo ahí. Encogerse de hombros, pedir perdón y seguir adelante. En su lugar se echa hacia delante, prácticamente tumbándose encima de la mesa, y baja la voz.

—He visto a la mujer de la furgoneta.

Mandy se moja los labios y sonríe.

—¿Qué furgoneta? —pregunta.

—Negra, como tú de alta con tacones. Se llama Vee y vive a una casa de… _mi_ casa.

—Estás en la zona sur —le espeta inclinándose también, sin modular la voz—. Lo raro sería si fuera blanca.

—Primero, vivía en Austin, no en River North —dice, sin tener muy claro si le está llamando racista o estúpido. Nota sus mejillas calientes—. Segundo, le vi la cara. Mira, sé que tú crees que estoy exagerando. Pero yo vi lo que vi.

»Y la tía que lo hizo entra en donde vivo sin llamar.

Mandy le mira como con pena o como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza de la nada.

—Vale.

—¿Vale?

—Vale —insiste abriendo la bolsa con su almuerzo y sacando un sándwich de mermelada y crema de cacahuete—. Venga, adelante. ¿Qué pasó en Canaryville anoche?

La respuesta es nada. Apenas hay un par de noticias: una tiene que ver con unos chicos de Pullman que acosaban a un compañero del instituto por Facebook y una pareja de mujeres acusadas de robar a ancianos en las zonas de Armor Square y Bridgeport.

—Nada —concede—. No ha pasado nada.

Eso complace a Mandy, que sonríe mientras arranca un pedazo de pan con dos dedos y se lo lleva a la boca.

—Te lo dije.

Ian no debe de parecer muy seguro, porque ella alarga la mano y le da un par de palmaditas en el brazo.

—Podría ser cualquier cosa lo que vimos —le dice—. Una pistola de aire comprimido o alguna cosa así. Y si es un ajuste de cuentas, créeme que no quieres meterte en medio. Hay gente muy rara por aquí. —Mandy pone los ojos en blanco—: no pongas esa cara.

—Entonces reconoces que viste algo.

—Sí, vale. —Ian abre su propia comida. Sabe perfectamente lo que hay porque él mismo se lo preparó antes de salir: un sándwich de jamón y queso y una pera—. Vi algo. Ni puta idea del qué. Tampoco es como si me importase.

—Vale —acepta Ian, decidiendo que no va a presionar más el tema—. Entonces, ¿qué te ha pasado con historia?

—El señor Bancroft —responde Mandy sin elaborar. Hoy es el primer día que Ian ha tenido clase con él y ya empieza a comprender lo mucho que le desagrada a Mandy. Parece sacado de una película de los ochenta, con su bigote prominente y su camisa abierta mostrando su pelo en pecho. Mirando fijamente a sus alumnas y dejando caer la vista. Ian arquea las cejas y hace un gesto con la cabeza, para animarla a que siga contándole. Ella pone los ojos en blanco, casi como si le resultara incómodo—. Tampoco es para tanto —murmura.

—Apuesto a que ahora querrías estar hablando del tiroteo.

Mandy le enseña el dedo corazón, pero no parece enfadada.

—Nada, sus tonterías de siempre. Creo que se ha fumado algo —añade haciendo una mueca—. Quería quedar conmigo en el cementerio después de clase.

—Estás de coña.

—Ojalá —responde arrugando la nariz—. El muy gilipollas empezó a hablar de sueños y de ser la elegida.

Mandy no dice que la asustó, pero hay algo en su expresión que es suficiente como para que Ian decida no volver a salir de clase de historia sin ella.

—Es un cerdo —le dice. Mandy sonríe, cansada.

—Le pueden dar por culo.

—Deberíamos denunciarlo.

Mandy se encoge de hombros.

—Las cosas no funcionan así. ¿Quieres salir luego por ahí?

—Creo que me toca quedarme con mi hermano pequeño. —Hace una mueca.

—¿Tienes un hermano pequeño?

—Liam, cuatro.

Mandy sonríe.

—Yo también tengo uno, bueno, medio hermana. Se quedó un verano en mi casa… —Hace una mueca—. Podríamos llevarlo, a tu hermano, al parque o alguna cosa.

Vuelve a alargar la mano, pero esta vez no es para darle una palmadita. Se queda a unos milímetros de su muñeca, Ian puede notar el calor que desprende.

El móvil le suena, casi como un salvavidas, y aparta la mano para cogerlo. Es un mensaje de texto de Bob, preguntando que qué tal les va.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunta Mandy. Ian vuelve a guardar el móvil. Quiere hablar con ella y probablemente lo que necesite sea una llamada de teléfono.

—Sí, es Bob preguntando qué tal estamos mi hermano y yo —responde distraído.

—¿Bob? —repite Mandy.

Podría ser un buen momento para ver qué es lo que piensa.

—La… la pareja de mi madre —murmura rascándose la sien. Intenta pasar por encima de la vergüenza de no decir claramente quién es. Sabe cómo son las cosas en este lado del río y todo lo bien que se lleva con Mandy podría convertirse en hostilidad con las palabras equivocadas. No puede creerse que el día anterior hubiese estado a punto de decirle la verdad. Ni que se haya metido él solo tan dentro de un armario en el que nunca estuvo, para empezar.

—Oh.

»¿Os pegaba o algo? ¿Por eso habéis vuelto al barrio? —pregunta haciendo una bola con el envoltorio de su almuerzo.

—No, no. Bob nunca… —Al menos eso sí puede dárselo—. Bob es legal.

Mandy gira la cabeza, espera algún tipo de explicación adicional. Suspira.

—Mi madre se piró. Los servicios sociales lo descubrieron y decidieron que debíamos estar con Frank —explica.

—Ouch.

—Ya te digo.

Mandy frunce el entrecejo.

—Bueno, algo has sacado de todo esto.

Ian levanta el móvil:

—¿Paranoia?

—No, tonto —responde sonriendo de lado a lado—. Me has conocido a mí.

Ian también sonríe. El móvil le vuelve a sonar y baja la mirada para comprobar el mensaje. Vuelve a ser Bob. Un montón de emoticonos. Estira las comisuras de su boca.

—Me quiero fumar un pitillo antes de aguantar durante otra hora entera a Bancroft. ¿Me acompañas?

—Claro —murmura recogiendo con una mano sus desperdicios y desbloqueando el móvil con la otra para responder a Bob.

Sigue abierta la página del Daily Herald y casi más por costumbre que porque esté esperando que algo cambie desliza hacia abajo la página para que se recargue. Una nueva noticia salta delante de sus ojos.

«Ladrones de cadáveres en New City». Ian echa una mirada rápida a Mandy, casi esperando a que se haya dado cuenta de que está volviendo a mirarlo. Es una noticia que poco tiene que ver con lo de la noche anterior, pero la fotografía que acompaña al artículo es su asaltante. Clara y definitivamente. Mandy tira la bola que ha hecho de aluminio a la basura y le espera con los brazos cruzados junto a la salida.

Cree que debería decírselo. Pero no quiere hacerlo antes de leerlo. Quizá sí que se está comportando como un idiota paranoico. Su vida ha cambiado completamente en unos días y el otro día estaba colocado, puede que solo esté intentando encontrar sentido a todo lo que está pasando. Algo así diría el gurú de Monica. Así que vuelve a bloquear el teléfono y se lo guarda en el bolsillo de delante.

—Así que, además de la de Bancroft, ¿qué más clase tienes? —le pregunta Mandy en cuanto se pone a su altura.

—Gramática, el curso avanzado de lengua, cálculo, biología…

Mandy le da un par de manotazos en el brazo, emocionada.

—Con la señorita Aldrich. Vas a ver qué fácil es.

—¿Ya la has dado?

—Un par de veces —admite encogiéndose de hombros sin ninguna clase de vergüenza. Juntos salen de al patio del instituto y caminan para rodear el recinto hacia las zonas más alejadas—. Pero la otra profesora se jubiló el año pasado y han puesto a esta que en realidad es de salud y no se entera de nada.

—Guay. Y me falta una de libre elección. Había pensado en apuntarme a algún deporte o a kárate… aún no lo he decidido.

—¿Por qué no te apuntas al anuario?

—¿Qué? —Ian frunce el ceño y se apoya contra la pared, tapando con su figura a Mandy para que pueda fumar sin arriesgarse a que ningún profesor la pille.

—Usamos la sala de los ordenadores y solo son tres días en el rato de lectura. —Mandy se mete el cigarro entre los labios pintados de rosa y lo enciende—. Nunca sale tirada mínima, así que solo es sentarte ahí y mirar cosas por el ordenador.

Se encoge de hombros, con las manos metidas en la chaqueta y el cigarro colgándole de los labios.

—Suena bien.

—Es bueno.

Se lo plantea un momento. Podría ser divertido.

—Sí, vale.

—¿Entonces luego? ¿Llevamos a tu hermanito por ahí?

Quiere a Liam con locura, pero hay pocas cosas que se le ocurren menos aburridas que cuidar a un niño de cuatro años toda la tarde. Aun así, es lo que le toca. Y, al menos en compañía de Mandy, puede ser hasta divertido.

—Estaría genial —acepta—. Aunque hay que ir a por él al colegio.

—Guay. Nos acerca Mickey.

—¿Tu hermano siempre te lleva a todos los sitios?

—Nah —responde—. Es que me tocaba el coche a mí, pero lo necesitaba para no sé qué mierdas y después de pelearnos durante un buen rato la cosa quedó con que hoy me hacía de chófer. Había pensado en llamar a Mindy y hacer que nos llevara al centro comercial para sacarlo de quicio, pero esto también vale.

—Sin piedad —dice. Duda mucho que ser capaz de aguantar ser el conductor de Debbie y de sus amigas. Y aún no conoce a las amigas de Debbie, pero. Hay algo primario en hacer de chófer de uno de tus hermanos y de sus amigos que grita «matadme» por todos sus poros.

—Sin piedad —confirma Mandy tirando con cuidado la colilla que se le ha ido acumulando a un lado. Vuelve a meterse el cigarro e la boca y se remanga el brazo izquierdo con cuidado. Tiene un moratón en la cara interna de tono verdáceo, prácticamente difuminado con el color de su piel—. Se lo merece por gilipollas.

—Mandy… —dice Ian agarrándole la muñeca y dando un paso al frente. Ella echa la mano hacia detrás para soltarse, Ian la deja ir.

—Tendrías que haber visto lo que le hice yo. Se ha pegado casi toda la semana andando gracioso —dice volviendo a bajarse la manga.

Ian no se convence del todo. Aun así la deja ir y cruza los brazos frente a su pecho.

—Entonces —dice, por decir algo y hacer que el momento sea menos incómodo—, ¿tú y tu hermano compartís coche?

Mandy hace una mueca.

—Es el de mi padre, pero está en arresto domiciliario y no puede utilizarlo; mamá siempre anda demasiado colocada como para que le dejemos las llaves a simple vista; a Iggy y a Colin les han quitado el carné… —Se encoge de hombros y hace una mueca y hay algo en su gesto que le resulta familiar—. Supongo que sí. ¿Qué?

Ian parpadea. Eso…

—Que te conozco.

Mandy arquea ambas cejas.

—Ya. No me digas.

—No, de antes de mudarme. —Ian frunce el ceño, intentando hacer memoria. No ha pasado _tanto_ tiempo, pero recuerda muy pocas cosas de antes de Austin. Casi es como si esa vida hubiese pertenecido a otra persona, un sueño—. ¿Solías llevar el pelo muy corto? Como si fueras un niño.

—Que te den —gruñe—. ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

—Y tenías una paleta partida. ¿Verdad? —pregunta sonriendo de lado a lado. Ahora que ha abierto el cajón, los recuerdos le llegan con facilidad—. Te lo rompiste persiguiendo a…

Chasquea los dedos, intentando recordar el nombre del chico.

—Vale, sí, lo que sea. Cierra el pico. —Apaga lo que le queda del cigarro en la pared y tira la colilla al suelo—. Volvamos dentro, el timbre tiene que estar a punto de sonar.

—¡Cam Matlock! —grita recordándolo de golpe.

—Que te den.


	3. Viernes 11 de octubre (II)

Mandy tiene las piernas cruzadas y los labios apretados, el ceño fruncido; a Ian a un lado, a Karen al otro y su hermano llega tarde. Mueve el pie arriba y abajo de manera nerviosa. Hay un silencio incómodo. Ian toma aire, se moja los labios tomando el valor para hablar:

—No es que esté diciendo que Mickey no sea de fiar —dice Karen al fin encogiéndose de hombros, con un tono alegre y despreocupado, guardándose el teléfono en la mochila—. Pero llevamos esperando casi quince minutos. Cuanto antes lo asumamos, antes llegaremos a casa.

—Nadie te está pidiendo que te quedes, Karen —responde Mandy apretando las manos en su regazo sin mirarla—. Tienes dos piernas que funcionan.

—No seas así, siempre he pensado que podríamos ser amigas. —Karen le da un empujón amistoso apoyando la palma de su mano sobre su hombro. Mandy gira la cabeza hacia ella bruscamente y arquea ambas cejas.

—Ni de coña.

—Vale, vale.

Ian se moja los labios y saca el teléfono, comprueba la hora. Karen tiene razón: van tarde. Como muy tarde.

Karen suspira y se levanta, apoyándose en las rodillas para coger impulso.

—Como quieras. ¿Tú te vienes, Ian?

—Eh… —La verdad es que prefiere quedarse con Mandy que irse con Karen. Pero tiene que ir a buscar a Liam y si tardan mucho más en salir no va a haber forma de que llegue a tiempo. No ir a buscar a Ian a tiempo fue lo que le metió en este lío en primer lugar—. Lo siento.

Mandy no se enfada. Pero sí que hace una mueca y dice:

—Eres un traidor.

—Tengo que ir a por Liam —se disculpa y también se levanta—. ¿Seguro que te quieres quedar esperando?

—No —dice. Se presiona el entrecejo y suspira, encogiéndose de hombros—. Vale, lo que sea.

Estira ambas manos para que Ian la ayude a levantarse y sonríe. Es una sonrisa pequeña, de medio lado. Él la complace y tira de ella.

—¡Mandy, espera! —les llama desde la puerta del instituto el señor Bancroft. Mandy cierra los ojos y deja escapar un suspiro melodramático. Aprieta la mano que aún sigue en el antebrazo de Ian antes de enfrentarse a él.

—Señor Bancroft —dice.

—Ian, Karen —les saluda con una sonrisa cordial. Se pasa una de las manos por la calva y se moja los labios—. ¿Os importaría dejarnos un momento a solas?

—Nos íbamos ya –protesta Mandy, aún agarrando a Ian. Karen hace un ruidito que se parece mucho a una risa con el fondo de su garganta. Ian no lo encuentra ni la mitad de divertido.

—¿Qué has hecho, Mandy? —le pregunta Karen—. Si acabamos de empezar el curso.

Bancroft mira un segundo a Karen con desinterés antes de volver a clavar sus ojos pequeños y oscuros en Mandy. Está nervioso y pequeñas gotas de sudor le empapan el cráneo.

—Solo será un segundo.

—Tendrá que esperar a la semana que viene, profesor —dice Ian rodeando los hombros de Mandy con el brazo que no le está sujetando y tirando de ella hacia atrás.

—Mandy, tienes que haberte dado cuenta —insiste Bancroft dando un paso hacia ella y entrando en su espacio personal. Mandy se pega aún más a Ian, pero no aparta la mirada. Traga saliva—. Has experimentado unos cambios que te parecerán imposibles, pero son completamente naturales. Te has convertido…

—¿En toda una mujer? —le espeta Mandy y entrelaza sus dedos entre los de Ian. Él le da un apretón de ánimos—. Siento decirle que llega años tarde.

—No, no.

—Señor Bancroft, ¿qué está diciendo? —pregunta Karen. Ian se gira para mirarla. Tiene el ceño fruncido y ya no está sonriendo.

Bancroft vuelve a mirarla. Se pasa la manga de la camisa por la frente, secándose el sudor. Cuando habla, vuelve a hacerlo con sus ojillos mijos en Mandy. Como si estuviera sola.

—Tienes que haberte dado cuenta. Eres más fuerte, más rápida. Mejores reflejos. Te curas más rápido.

Mandy bufa y, ahora sí, aparta la mirada. Se ha puesto un poco verde y parece que está a punto de vomitar.

—Sí, lo confieso, me he convertido en Superman —gruñe soltando la mano de Ian y cruzándose de brazos. Levanta la barbilla—. Que te den por culo.

—Sólo necesito que me acompañes esta noche. No te arrepentirás —insiste alargando una mano para tocarla.

—¡Profesor! —protesta Karen al ver el gesto.

—Creo que debería irse ahora —dice Ian tirando de Mandy hacia detrás.

—No, no, no es así —insiste, un poco desesperado. Caminando a su altura con cierta dificultad—. Dios, escúchame solo durante un minuto y lo entenderás todo. Lo de los sueños, la fuerza. Te lo prometo.

Un fuerte pitido hace que Ian pegue un salto en el sitio. Los tres se giran para ver el buick gris de aquella misma mañana esperándolos al otro lado del aparcamiento del instituto. En la dirección contraria a la que estaban yendo. Mandy toma aire y vuelve a encararse a Bancroft.

—Nos vamos —dice recuperando la voz y dando el primer paso para alejarse—. Eres un puto pervertido.

—Mandy, Mandy —la llama—. ¡Encuéntrate conmigo en el cementerio de Oak Woods, lo entenderás todo!

—¿De qué coño iba eso? —pregunta Karen al alejarse lo suficiente. Ian no puede evitar echar un vistazo por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que no les está siguiendo. Bancroft se ha quedado en el sitio, justo a la entrada del Lincoln Grove, viendo cómo se alejan.

—Es Bancroft —responde Mandy encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sí, ya, pero… eso ha sido raro.

Mandy agarra la muñeca de Ian y se envuelve un poco más en su abrazo. Fue él el que hizo el primer gesto, al fin y al cabo. Así que no intenta separarse mientras caminan por el aparcamiento prácticamente vacío. Solo quedan los coches de los profesores que aún no se han ido a casa.

El buick vuelve a hacer sonar el claxon. Una, dos veces. La tercera lo deja presionado un buen rato.

—Jodido gilipollas —farfulla Mandy perdiendo el sofocón. Agita la cabeza, casi como si estuviera negando. Ian se pregunta si es su manera de pasar por alto a Bancroft. No sabe qué habría hecho él mismo en sus zapatos. Quizá pegarle un puñetazo en la nariz y enfrentarse a las consecuencias.

Quizá salir corriendo en la otra dirección.

Mandy se suelta y se adelanta un par de pasos, con la mochila colgando de uno de sus hombros. Golpea la ventana con la mano abierta y cuando su hermano baja la ventanilla se inclina.

—Llegas tarde, gilipollas —le espeta.

Karen codea a Ian, apoyándose un poco en él.

—Te diría que no te asustes, pero casi todas las chicas de por aquí son como Mandy —le dice en un tono bajo.

Ian no responde y Karen no se queda esperando por ella. Se encoge de hombros y da un par de pasos al frente. La mira. Lleva fuera del armario desde los catorce y volver a estar dentro de él es, simplemente, antinatural. Las palabras se forman bajo su lengua, pero no deja que salgan de allí. Tiene que recordarse dónde está, que es una mala idea, para no responderle a Karen que le importa poco el cómo sean las chicas del barrio. Que, en todo caso, los chicos.

Aunque tampoco es como si estuviera _buscando_. Solo va a estar en este agujero un año. Piensa irse en cuanto se gradúe, de una manera o de otra. No merece la pena.

—¡Ian! —le llama Mandy haciéndole un gesto con la mano y con una sonrisa que poco tiene que ver con la expresión seria de antes—. ¿Quieres sentarte delante o detrás?

—Eh… —Ian se encoge de hombros—. Me da igual.

La puerta del coche se abre y el hermano de Mandy saca medio cuerpo fuera, apoyándose en la puerta y en el techo del vehículo.

Tiene un aspecto mucho más agresivo visto de frente. Lleva una camiseta de manga larga bajo otra sin mangas con una calavera estampada sobre su pecho y una cadena dorada alrededor del cuello. Está despeinado y tiene barba de varios días. Frunce el ceño y aprieta los labios en un gesto muy parecido al que hace Mandy.

—¡Ey, Mands! —saluda—. ¿Es ese tu chico nuevo?

—No es asunto tuyo —replica abriendo una de las puertas de atrás y haciendo un gesto a Ian para que pase delante. Ian suspira antes de encaminarse hacia allí.

—Que te den si te crees que me importa una mierda —le espeta él golpeando el techo.

Nadie ha limpiado el interior del coche en mucho tiempo. En el suelo, bajo los asientos, hay restos de envoltorios y de comida basura. Si Bob estaría allí se llevaría las manos a la cabeza. Siempre está hablando de como tu _buga_ refleja la imagen que quieres que los demás tengan de ti.

Claro que Bob llama a su camión Maddison, la lava los miércoles y los sábados a las once y tiene una estricta política de no comer o fumar en ella. Así que quizá no es el mejor ejemplo de higiene en el vehículo.

Antes de sentarse tiene que quitar migas y colillas del asiento y acaba pisando lo que parecen los restos de un mcmenú.

—Ey, Mickey —le saluda Karen abriendo la puerta del copiloto y sentándose. Mickey da un par de golpes en el techo de nuevo antes de volver a meterse en el coche.

Ian no puede evitar mirar al muchacho desde dentro. No por otra razón que porque es este el tío con el que su _cuñada_ tiene _sexo casual._ Así, sin más.

Quizá tiene unos labios demasiado gruesos para su cara y unas cejas largas y arqueadas. Pero tiene los ojos claros y unos brazos musculosos. Le gusta su nariz. Se moja los labios. Sí, el chico es atractivo.

—Pues el profesor de historia está acosando a Mandy —dice Karen girando la cabeza hacia él.

—Cierra el pico —ordena Mandy dándole una patada al asiento.

—Le puedo partir las piernas —se ofrece Mickey apoyando el codo en el asiento y girándose para mirarla directamente. Karen también gira la cabeza. Pero no les mira a ellos, sino que a Mickey. A su perfil.

—Mickey, métete en tus putos asuntos.

—No, en serio. Seguro que aquí el Príncipe Encantador estará _encantado_ de echarme una mano. —Ian intenta no reaccionar por la mención. Mickey se ríe de su propio chiste. Abre mucho la boca, enseñando sus dientes. Por un instante, Ian está convencido de que va a ver colmillos. Pero solo son dientes, con paletas grandes y redondeadas—. Tú no eres de por aquí, ¿verdad, chaval?

—Déjale en paz. —Mandy se echa hacia atrás y le da también una patada a su asiento.

—Ten cuidado, zorra.

—Has llegado tarde —insiste Mandy entre dientes. Y le da otra patada al asiento.

Mickey le da un puñetazo en la espinilla. Ian se incorpora en su asiento, preparado para intervenir de alguna manera. Mandy aprieta los labios y repite el golpe con suficiente fuerza como para que todo el asiento se mueva.

—Te…

—¿Sí? —le tienta Mandy dejando apoyada la pierna sobre el regazo de Ian. Sigue presionando con la punta de la zapatilla el asiento del conductor.

—Estate quieta de una puta vez —dice señalándola con un dedo. Por supuesto, Mandy no lo hace y vuelve a empujar el asiento—. La has liado.

Mickey se gira para atrás y alarga la mano. Mandy se hunde en el asiento e inclina la cabeza hacia Ian. Chilla y se ríe, como haría una niña pequeña que está siendo atacada por el monstruo de la garra o alguna cosa así, y sigue pataleando.

—¿Has estado bebiendo? —pregunta Karen de la nada. Mickey se detiene en el sitio.

—Eh… —dice encogiéndose de hombros. Ian se recoloca en su asiento—. ¿Sí?

Todo el mundo se ha montado alguna vez en un coche con alguien que ha bebido alguna copa de más. Pero normalmente estás achispado y vuelves de una fiesta.

No estás yendo a recoger a tu hermano pequeño de la guardería a mitad de la tarde. Debería salir del coche e ir andando. Está seguro de que no llegaría más de cinco minutos tarde si saliera corriendo aquí y ahora. Siempre ha sido rápido.

—¿Tienes aquí?

Mickey se inclina y abre la guantera.

—Oh, Jack —dice Karen con una voz aguda.

—No te lo bebas todo —le espeta según se echa hacia delante, apoyando los dedos tatuados en el volante—. ¿A dónde?

Mandy gira la cabeza hacia Ian.

—¿A dónde? —repite.

* * *

 

La academia Bridgeport no se parece nada a la escuela a la escuela a la que iba Ian cuando vivía en el barrio. Pero la trabajadora social les recomendó y no es como si fuera fácil encontrar una guardería con el curso empezado. Lo que sea. Han tenido que vender su alma al diablo, en la que se incluye asistir a misa los domingos y conseguir un mínimo de quinientos dólares en donaciones bajo no-sabe-muy-bien-qué-requisitos. Además de la matrícula (que se ha encargado Bob de pagar).

Tanto Mandy como Mickey están apoyados en el capó del coche, compartiendo un cigarrillo y bebiendo pequeños buches de la botella de whisky. Han dejado a Karen de camino a allí, en casa de sus padres.

—Creo que podríamos ir andando —dice bajando las escaleras con Liam de la mano. Mandy le pasa de vuelta el cigarro a Mickey y da un par de pasos al frente, agachándose y apoyando las manos en sus rodillas.

—Mira qué niño tan guapo.

—Hola —dice Liam escondiendo la cabeza tras la pierna de Ian.

—Se nota que os parecéis —dice Mickey con un tono claro de burla, expulsando el humo por la nariz y llevándose la botella a los labios.

Ian suspira y se muerde un vete a tomar por culo porque no cree que sea un lenguaje apropiado para su hermano.

—Tú si que eres sagaz —murmura en cambio.

—¿Quieres repetir eso de nuevo, chico listo?

—Déjale en paz, Mickey.

—Esa es una chaqueta bonita. Parece cara —dice con una sonrisa extraña, señalándole con el cigarrillo.

—Ignórale —recomienda Mandy—. Mickey no sabe cuando cerrar la puta boca.

—Sí que es un gilipollas —le dice Ian. Mickey aprieta los labios y baja el cigarro.

—Mira, niñato, me importa una mierda que de donde tú vengas seas la puta leche en vinagre. Aquí…

Quizá el haber vivido allí no se olvida tan fácilmente, porque no está la mitad de intimidado de lo que debería.

—¿Sí? —le anima a continuar.

—Deja de decir gilipolleces, es Ian Gallagher.

—¿Gallagher? —pregunta perdiendo parte de la actitud. Hace una mueca—. ¿Como en Lip Gallagher? ¿Eres su primo o algo así?

—Hermano —corrige.

Ian tiene la impresión de que es la primera vez que Mickey le mira a la cara, de verdad. Es solo un momento. En seguida sus ojos pasan a clavarse en algún punto detrás de su espalda. Se moja los labios y tira la colilla sin molestarse en apagarla.

—¿Ahora a dónde? —pregunta al final, rompiendo el silencio.

—Podemos ir andando, he visto un parque de camino.

—No seas tonto, Mickey nos lleva. Lo prometió. —Mandy se incorpora y le ofrece la mano a Liam para acompañarlo al coche. Él no la acepta, hunde la cabeza en el pantalón de Ian y niega con ella—. Venga.

Mickey no se ha quedado a ver qué deciden. Entra en el coche y cierra la puerta de un golpe. Ian mira a Liam, es una insensatez.

—¿Te apetece ir al parque con esta chica tan guapa? —le pregunta acariciándole la nuca.

No responde, simplemente asiente. Así que Ian lo aupa dentro del coche y se asegura de que tenga bien puesto el cinturón. Cuando levanta la cabeza, Mandy le está mirando con una sonrisa rara de lado a lado.

* * *

 

Quitando unos chavales que están bebiendo en los columpios, Ian, Liam y Mandy tienen todo el parque para ellos solos. Liam corretea de lado a lado, pasando por el balancín y tirándose por el tobogán con los brazos al aire y llamando a Ian para que lo mire. Llevan varias horas allí y ya empieza a oscurecer, pero no parece estar cansado y, si tiene que ser sincero, a Ian tampoco le apetece demasiado volver a casa.

Ian y Mandy están sentados en uno de los bancos. Mandy está encarada hacia él, con un brazo en el respaldo y las piernas cruzadas. Ian tiene un ojo clavado en su hermano. Está jugueteando con su móvil, haciéndolo girar.

—¿Qué hace tu hermano? —le pregunta, porque llevan mucho rato callados y Mandy tiene esa mirada que le incomoda clavada en él.

—¿Qué? —pregunta arrugando la nariz.

—Quiero decir, es viernes. ¿Quedarse ahí es lo mejor que tiene que hacer?

Mickey está en el coche. Desde donde están lo único que se deja entrever de él es su figura, una sombra oscura que apenas se mueve. Lo han dejado con su teléfono y una botella de whisky prácticamente entera. Ian ya ha decidido que si no conduce Mandy o él mismo, no se montará.

Y lo dice en serio.

—¿Mickey? —dice Mandy, como si necesitara una confirmación de lo que están hablando.

—Sí. Mickey. ¿Trabajo?

—¿Mickey? —repite soltando un bufido de clara burla—. Nah, casi ni termina el instituto. A veces hace recados para papá, para mis tíos. Rollos de drogas y de apuestas.

Lo dice sin parpadear, sin cambiar el tono. Como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Ian se moja los labios.

—Vale, ¿amigos?

Mandy se tapa la sonrisa con una mano y arquea una ceja. Ian estira el cuello para volver a mirar a su sombra. No es que le dé lástima. Es… O quizá sí, es justamente eso.

—¿Aficiones?

—Uh…

—¡Ian, Ian, mírame! —chilla Liam levantando los brazos. Ian gira la cabeza a tiempo para ver como salta, casi como si fuera un mono, a unas barras. Parece que se va a resbalar y caer de culo sobre la arena, pero tras un par de segundos pataleando en el aire, se reafianza y la cruza.

—A Mickey no le gusta la gente. Es como… si tuviera una cuota límite, ¿vale? No hace falta que intentes integrarlo o que sientas pena por él ni nada.

—Eso es triste.

—Mickey es un triste —confirma sin inmutarse. Se moja los labios y alarga la mano para colocarla en su hombro—. ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes alguna afición?

—¿Además del deporte, dices?

—Yep.

—No sé. El cine de acción, salir por ahí. ¿Tú?

—Sí, se me ocurre una o dos —dice moviéndose para sentarse más cerca de él. Ian se incorpora, notando la tensión del momento. Tiene la punta de los dedos muy cerca de su cuello, nota la presión de su muslo contra el suyo. Se moja los labios.

—Eh, Mandy…

—¡Mandy! —la llama Liam con energía deteniéndose a unos metros de ellos—. ¡Ven, quiero enseñarte una cosa!

—¿Sí? —pregunta. Se muerde el labio y aprieta el hombro de Ian antes de incorporarse—. Vamos a ver.

Ian suspira cuando Mandy le da la mano a Liam. Sabe que tiene que decírselo. Cuanto antes mejor. Porque ahí, en ese momento, Mandy ha estado a punto de besarlo. De nuevo.

Desbloquea el teléfono y abre el navegador. Debería llamar a Bob, pero en su lugar abre el artículo del Daily Herald. Vigila que Mandy no esté demasiado cerca mientras se carga la página.

«Ladrones de cadáveres en New City», reza. Se cruza de piernas. En la foto, el hombre de la noche anterior se ve bien. En la foto de perfil, sin luces parpadeantes ni maquillaje, es guapo. Lleva el pelo quizá demasiado largo, echado hacia atrás, tiene una sonrisa abierta y mira directamente a la cámara.

Sus ojos son marrones.

El artículo no dice mucho. Habla de que la denuncia se hizo esta mañana y que los asaltantes, además del cuerpo, solo rompieron la ventana por la que entraron y salieron. La funeraria prefiere no hacer ninguna declaración y lamenta mucho lo ocurrido.

No hay nada raro en el artículo, de no ser porque se suponía que el hombre (del que no dan el nombre) lleva muerto dos días por una sobredosis. No unas horas.

Se queda mirando el teléfono, con más intensidad de la que debería. Es una locura. Es imposible. Seguro que el tío este tenía un hermano gemelo o algo así. O es una coincidencia. Una errata.

—Pedazo golpe te han dado en la cara.

Ian levanta la cabeza rápidamente. Los chavales del otro lado del parque están allí, mirándole fijamente. Son tres y parecen realmente jóvenes. Con las capuchas de sus sudaderas echadas y las botellas de alcohol tapadas bajo bolsas de papel.

Probablemente no tengan más de quince años. Incluso menos.

—Yep —responde sin mirarlos, apagando la pantalla del móvil y volviendo a guardarlo. Más porque no quiere que se lo manguen de un tirón que porque haya terminado con él.

—Tú eres Ian Gallagher —dice uno de ellos. Es bastante fuerte, tiene la cara redondeada y las mejillas sonrojadas. Tiene pinta de gilipollas.

Ian frunce el ceño.

—Eh… ¿te conozco?

—Sí, del colegio. —Los otros dos chicos sonríen abiertamente. Ladea la cabeza—. Siempre pensé que eras bastante mono.

Ian parpadea y descruza las piernas. Parpadea. No es exactamente lo que se esperaba.

—¿Perdón? —pregunta, porque está seguro de que ha tenido que entenderlo mal. Porque están en el lado sur y todo el mundo sabe lo mierda que es el vecindario.

Los otros dos chicos se miran y sonríen.

—Apuesto a que te estás muriendo de ganas de romperme la boca ahora. ¿Eh? Uuuuh, mariconadas. Uuuh —se burla el chaval, siguiendo con su cantinela.

Ian parpadea, intentando no soltar una risotada por lo _ridículo_ de la situación. Busca a Mandy con la mirada. Está a unos metros, empujando a Liam en los columpios que antes habían ocupado los muchachos. Sin ninguna idea de lo que está pasando.

Tiene la sensación de que es una trampa. Que están esperando que meta la pata para darle la paliza de su vida. O alguna mierda así. Ese tipo de cosas pasan en el vecindario. Lo ha visto antes, cuando era más pequeño.

—Lo siento, tío, no me suenas —dice encogiéndose de hombros e ignorando la otra parte. El chico da un par de pasos al frente, justo cuando Ian va a hacer el ademán de incorporarse.

—Venga. Dilo —le anima dándole una patada floja en el zapato. Sonríe, en un gesto amistoso que no resulta para nada así—. No te lo quedes dentro.

Vale, sí, definitivamente es una trampa. No es como si estuviera interesado, de cualquier forma. El chaval es solo un crío, Ian se acuerda de cómo era el mismo a esa edad y no, muchas gracias.

—Que te den —gruñe. Y esta vez sí que se levanta. Les saca una cabeza y no va a dejarse intimidar por unos críos.

—Ey, Roger, tengo hambre —dice el que está a su derecha. El chico es moreno, tiene un bigote ridículo. Se moja los labios en un gesto lento que resulta más perturbador que otra cosa.

Tiene un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto.

—Dale un par de minutos. Ya sabes lo que le gusta jugar con la comida —dice el otro.

Muy bien. O muy mal. Eso suena que te cagas de mal. Psicóticamente mal. Vuelve a mirar a Mandy, que está mirándolo de vuelta sin dejar de empujar a Liam.

—Pero me pido a la tía buena —dice el del bigotillo, mirando hacia el mismo sitio.

—Vale —interviene el tal Roger haciendo que vuelva a clavar sus ojos en él—. Esto funciona así. Tú me llamas marica o intentas pegarme. Ver lo tiarrón que eres. Y después corres.

—Yo me piro. Vosotros podéis seguir con vuestros rollos raros o con lo que sea que estéis hablando.

—No te estoy dando opción —dice Roger agarrándolo del brazo y evitando que se vaya; obligándolo a volver a encararse. Arquea ambas cejas. Tiene bastante fuerza en el brazo y la utiliza, tanta que Ian hace una mueca de dolor.

No lo piensa. Le da un buen puñetazo en la nariz. Es lo suficientemente fuerte como para que le suelte y retroceda un paso. Roger se lleva las manos a la cara.

—Sí, justo a eso me refería —dice. Y cuando baja las manos, unos colmillos alargados le salen de entre los labios. Ian traga saliva.

—Mierda —murmura dando un paso atrás. Y otro. La mano le duele, como si el golpe se lo hubiera dado a una pared de hormigón y no a la cara.

—Oh, mira quién ha estado viendo películas de miedo por la noche —se burla el del bigote.

Ian no se queda a escuchar qué más tiene que decir. Se voltea y sale corriendo. No hacia Mandy, hacia el coche. Mira un par de veces hacia atrás, lo justo como para ver como siguen a su espalda. No están corriendo, _eso_ le asusta más que si los tuviera pegados a su culo.

Mickey está tumbado en la parte de atrás, con la botella de whisky apoyada sobre su estómago, las piernas contra la puerta y la música a tope. Ian tira de la puerta sin llegar a tirar del todo del manillar y tiene que repetirlo para conseguir abrirla y se sienta en el asiento del conductor, las llaves todavía están en el contacto. Enciende el motor, las manos le tiemblan y no conoce el coche. Necesita varios intentos para hacer que arranque. No puede evitar mirar de vez en cuando hacia el parque. Hacia dos de los chicos que siguen caminando hacia ellos. Corriendo ahora, más bien.

—¿Qué coño haces, Gallagher? —le pregunta Mickey incorporándose.

Ian no le responde. Aprieta el acelerador y golpea al coche de detrás al intentar salir de allí. Oye a Mickey protestar, pero no le hace caso. Está más pendiente de los tres adolescentes que de la carretera. El chico del bigote se ha separado del resto y está corriendo hacia el otro lado. Hacia Mandy.

Y más importante, hacia Liam.

Joder.

Aprieta el acelerador, pasa por delante de los otros dos y rodea el parque. Mandy se ha debido de dar cuenta de que algo raro está pasando, porque tiene cogido a Liam en brazos. Se recuerda que tiene que mirar la carretera, pero no puede apartar los ojos de ella. La ve corriendo por el parque, directamente hacia su dirección. El chico del bigote la agarra por el brazo, obligándola a volverse. Un vistazo por el retrovisor y los otros dos están allí. Justo a su alcance. Mickey se ha echado hacia delante, apoyando sus antebrazos en los asientos.

Su aliento huele a alcohol.

—¿Qué coño hace ese tío? —pregunta señalando hacia su hermana.

Mandy le da un codazo en la cara, cuando se echa hacia atrás una patada en los huevos. El chico se dobla y ella sale corriendo de nuevo. Ian ni siquiera lo piensa dos veces. Gira el volante y sube el coche al bordillo.

—¿Qué coño estás haciendo?

—Dame un puto minuto —le espeta, porque no puede prestarle más atención.

Revienta la verja de rejilla metálica y se lleva por delante al tío, que sale volando por los aires. Tira del freno de manos y el coche se detiene tan de golpe que prácticamente se estampa contra el volante.

—¡Joder, Gallagher! —exclama Mickey en un tono divertido. Hay algo parecido a admiración en él. Le mira por el rabillo del ojo, lo justo para asegurarse de que está bien—. ¡Estás como una puta cabra!

Mandy entra en el coche y cierra la puerta justo a tiempo para que el chico del bigote pegue su cara contra el cristal. Ian le mira, hasta el último de sus instintos le dice que grite y apriete el acelerador.

—¿Qué cojones? —pregunta Mickey dando un salto en su asiento—. ¿Eso es maquillaje?

Mandy entreabre los labios y gira la cabeza hacia él, pero no llega a responder nada. Tiene los ojos fijos en la ventanilla y el chaval del bigote la golpea con la palma abierta. Tiene colmillos, los ojos amarillos y aquella protuberancia extraña en la frente.

Ian no le da tiempo a hacer mucho más, porque levanta el freno de mano y vuelve a apretar el acelerador y echa el coche hacia atrás para salir por donde han entrado. Roger y el otro se están acercando, corriendo directamente hacia ellos.

No detiene el coche cuando notan el impacto de uno de ellos contra el culo del vehículo. Mandy aprieta a Liam, que está innaturalmente callado, contra su pecho y se agarra a la puerta del coche. No se ha puesto el cinturón.

A Ian no le importa ni la mitad de lo que debería.

—Joder, Gallagher —murmura Mickey echándose hacia atrás y riéndose entre dientes—. ¿Les debes pasta o algo?

* * *

 

Mandy cierra los ojos y apoya la cabeza contra el respaldo en cuanto Ian aparca junto a la casa Gallagher. Suelta un poco el agarre de Liam. Suspira.

—Joder —jadea.

»¿Qué coño?

Ian gira la cabeza hacia detrás. Mickey sigue allí, sentado en el medio y con las piernas muy abiertas. Se nota bastante a la legua que ha bebido más de la cuenta y tiene pinta de estar a punto de vomitar. Está verde y respirando por la boca.

—Ni puta idea —le responde Ian. Se frota la nariz—. Yo… Necesito dejar a Liam, ¿vale?

Se lo quita de los brazos antes de salir del coche. La puerta del maletero está hundida en una forma humana y tiene varios roces. No quiere mirar el morro. Ian no tiene tan claro que fuera eso, un humano. Recuerda lo que vio, el cambio. La recuperación. Los ojos amarillos, la frente. Los colmillos.

Oye a Mandy salir detrás de él y cerrar el coche de un portazo. Suben en silencio las escaleras, Ian le sujeta la puerta para que pase delante. La casa está en silencio y, cuando deja a Liam en el suelo, el niño sale corriendo escaleras arriba con un gritito de alegría. Como si nada hubiese pasado.

Ian se apoya en el alféizar de la ventana y deja que Mandy camine de un lado al otro del salón. Ve como Mickey sale del coche y se queda mirando el golpe, como se gira y le hace un corte de mangas y como vuelve a entrar en él a trompicones, lo arranca y hace desaparecer al girar la esquina. El cielo ya está completamente oscuro, las farolas llevan casi una hora encendidas. No son ni las siete.

—¿Crees que se trata de una secta?

La pregunta de Mandy le saca completamente de sitio. Gira la cabeza para mirarla. Se ha sentada en el reposabrazos del sofá y tiene los hombros caídos.

—No. No creo que sea una secta —responde. Y tiene la sensación de que si lo dice en voz alta va a sonar como un completo estúpido. Saca el teléfono y se lo tiende.

—¿Qué?

—Dime que estoy loco y este no es el hombre de ayer —pide. Mandy se levanta para cogerlo y vuelve a dejarse caer en el mismo sitio. La luz del teléfono le ilumina el rostro al desbloquearlo, el pendiente de su nariz brilla, y puede ver exactamente el momento en el que lee la noticia porque aprieta los labios y arruga el entrecejo.

—¿Crees que fue un ajuste de cuentas? —pregunta devolviéndoselo. Pero Ian no lo coge.

—Quizá. Si no fuera porque lleva dos días muerto.

—Fue anoche —le recuerda con un tono impaciente.

—Ya lo sé —dice con cansancio. Mandy aprieta los dientes, Ian sabe que es una mala señal. Así que se echa hacia atrás el pelo en un gesto nervioso y añade en un tono de voz más suave—: Es lo que pone en el artículo.

—Pues se equivocan.

Deja el teléfono sobre la mesita del salón con un golpe innecesario. Se echa el pelo a un lado. Luego hacia el otro. Se muerde el labio. Se los moja.

—Dí lo que sea que estás intentando decir —acaba diciendo entre dientes.

Y Ian no puede aguantar el secreto durante más tiempo. Se encoge de hombros y:

—Creo que son vampiros.

Mandy bufa, da un paso atrás y hace esa misma cosa que su hermano con los ojos. Clavándolos a un lado de su cabeza, como si no pudiera soportar mirarlo directamente.

—Estás como una puta cabra —le espeta antes de salir de la casa. Da un portazo.

Ian apoya la cabeza en la ventana y cierra los ojos. Sí, sabe que ha sonado como un chiflado. Pero, pero lo del cambio. Y los colmillos. Suena a excusa.

—Ian —le llama Liam desde la escalera. Ve la figura de Mandy bajar por la calle y no mira atrás—. ¿Qué hay para cenar?

Ian no vuelve a ver a Mandy hasta el lunes siguiente.


	4. Sábado 12 de octubre

No ve a Mandy, pero eso no significa que se quede quieto todo el fin de semana. El sábado, después de recoger el salón y el baño (a Debbie le ha tocado la cocina y los pasillos), le pone el gorro a Liam y una chaqueta no demasiado gruesa. La mayoría de las cosas siguen estando en casa de Bob y supone que deberá pasarse por allí antes de que llegue el invierno o se van a helar los cojones. Pero todavía hace un tiempo agradable por las tardes y supone que tendrá que valer.

Liam protesta un poco porque Ian se empeña en que le dé la mano porque le conoce y sabe que saldrá corriendo en el momento en el que vea algo que le llame la atención. La funeraria Sagrada Familia está algo lejos y para cuando llegan, Liam está callado y cansado. Ian le hace dar una vuelta alrededor del edificio, en busca de la ventana rota antes de dejar que se entretenga en un pedazo de césped que hay frente al edificio.

Es fácil porque todavía no la han sustituido. Simplemente le han puesto un trozo de cartón encima. Está en la segunda planta y es difícil imaginarse a alguien decidiendo que el mejor sitio para colarse en una _funeraria_ es esa ventana. Para llegar hasta ahí arriba necesitas una escalera de dos metros y medio, por lo menos. Ian se mete las manos en los bolsillos y se queda mirando. Está un poco avergonzado por lo que le dijo a Mandy la noche anterior. Es una chorrada, digna de algo que creería Monica. No él.

Con la luz del día no está tan seguro.

—¡Ian! ¡Ian! —le llama Liam levantando sus manitas hacia él.

Ian suspira sin dedicarle una mirada:

—No cojas basura.

—¡Iiiian! —protesta dando un par de pasos al frente, aún con sus manos en alto. Cuando Ian baja la mirada para ver qué mierda ha cogido, tiene que apretar los labios para no soltar una palabrota.

Es un trozo de cristal, de unos quince centímetros de largo por cinco. O así. Irregular.

Alarga la mano y se lo quita, teniendo más cuidado de no hacerle daño que de no hacérselo a sí mismo.

—¿De dónde coño lo has sacado? —Liam suelta una risita y se muerde el labios.

—Has dicho una palabrota.

—¡Liam! —le reprende.

Liam señala a la pequeña parcela de césped en la que están parados. Ian frunce el ceño, mirando el trozo de cristal. Debería regañarle. Decirle que uno no coge cosas del suelo, especialmente si son cristales que pueden cortar. Pero.

Pero levanta de nuevo la mirada a la ventana. La rompieron desde dentro, seguro. Porque si fuera desde fuera, no habría trozos de cristal en la calle. Cree. Está seguro.

No es que sea un experto en el tema.

En el césped hay más trozos de cristal. Ninguno tan grande como el que tiene entre las manos. Pero los hay. Tira el que tiene entre las manos a la carretera y aupa a Liam, solo para asegurarse de que no vuelve a coger ninguno. Se asegura de que no tiene ningún resto de cristal o herida en las manos y pasa el pulgar por sus palmas, con la idea de que el gesto puede eliminar cualquier tipo de suciedad de ellas.

—Ian.

—¿Uhm? —pregunta distraído.

—¿Caballito?

Ian vuelve a mirar a la ventana. No hay nada más que pueda hacer allí y duda que si entra y pregunta le vayan a dar una respuesta.

—Vale, pero no me tires del pelo.

Liam sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

* * *

 

Cuando vuelven a casa, Ian se agacha para que Liam salte de sus hombros. Sabe que más tarde le van a doler, la caminata ha sido larga y Liam cada día está más grande. Pero tampoco es como si les quedaran mucho más años de poder llevarlo a caballito, quizá por eso ha concedido.

Le ayuda a quitarse la chaqueta antes de que salga corriendo dentro del salón, para que no la deje en cualquier parte, y la cuelga junto al resto de abrigos.

—Ey, Ian —le saluda Debbie en cuanto pone un pie dentro de la habitación. Está sentada en el salón, con los pies encima de la mesa y el mando en una mano. Hay varios platos y vasos amontonados en una de las esquinas, como si hubieran estado comiendo allí—. Os he separado algo de comida. Está en el horno.

—Gracias —dice.

—Y no te asustes, pero Frank se ha quedado dormido en la mesa de la cocina.

Ian asiente. Ha visto a Frank, exactamente, una vez desde que se mudó. Y fue el día que la trabajadora social los arrastró por medio Canaryville para que firmara los documentos que atestiguaban que estaban bajo su cuidado. El miércoles por la tarde, tres días atrás. Sabe que sigue viviendo en la casa. O, al menos, sigue teniendo sus cosas en la misma habitación en la que dormía con Monica. Le ha escuchado arrastrarse hasta allí de madrugada.

Hay dos chicos sentados en la barra de la cocina, Ian no conoce a ninguno. Ambos son rubios y llevan pantalones demasiado grandes y un poco colgando. Y probablemente ahí se acaben las similitudes. Barba de chivo y rostro redondeado uno. El otro pómulos marcados y ojos separados, con una gorra ladeada. Están jugando a encestar unos cereales en un vaso con cerveza que hay justo en frente de Frank.

Frank está exactamente dónde Debbie le ha dicho. Con la boca abierta de par en par, apoyado sobre una de sus mejillas. Hay algo como vómito junto a su boca.

—Hola —dice.

Ambos chicos se detienen y giran la cabeza hacia él.

—Mierda, ¿Ian? —pregunta el de la gorra dejando el puñado de cereales que tenía en la mano en la bolsa y bajando de un salto de la encimera.

—Uh.

—Sully, tío. —Se pasa la mano por encima del pantalón antes de ofrecérsela—. Jugábamos en el mismo equipo de béisbol. Lip nos ha contado que habías vuelto.

Ian frunce el ceño, intentando encontrar un recuerdo en el que encajarlo. Recuerda la primera vez que Lip llegó a segunda base de un golpe (que también fue la última) y a Frank comprándoles helados después. La única vez que fue. A Monica bajo las gradas, fumando y bebiendo con otras madres durante los entrenamientos. A Fiona gritando y con enormes carteles de apoyo. A Wyatt Lutsky, que solo salió con Fiona como dos semanas, levantándole en alto después de que él se hiciera su primera carrera. A uno de los chicos mayores meándose en la primera base. Las pizzas a las que el entrenador Welbourn siempre les invitaba después de ganar un partido, saladas y grasientas. Las horas bajo el sol de Chicago.

—Lo siento —responde encogiéndose de hombros y moviéndose por la cocina para abrir uno de los armarios.

—Que sí, tío. Tu madre solía invitarme a merendar después de los entrenamientos.

Ian frunce el ceño. Eso no suena a algo que Monica haría.

—Lip y yo fuimos expulsados porque les reventamos las ruedas al autobús de un equipo rival.

—¡Oh! —Ahora sí, el recuerdo es más o menos familiar. Cuando Lip dejó el equipo, Ian ni siquiera tenía la edad suficiente como para entrar en él. Pero tampoco hacía falta recordárselo—. Vale, sí. Ya me acuerdo.

Sully sonríe abiertamente, se quita la gorra y se echa el pelo hacia atrás en lo que parece un gesto nervioso.

—Lip nos contó también lo de Monica —dice codeando al otro chico—. Lo siento.

—Iggy —se presenta señalándose a sí mismo con el pulgar. Ian asiente y apila sobre el par de platos los cubiertos que van a necesitar Liam y él.

—Encantado.

—Si quieres yerba a buen precio, Iggy es tu tío —le dice Sully apoyando una mano en su hombro.

—Puedo conseguirte lo que quieras. Crack, coca, muerte gris, E. Lo que quieras.

—Guay —dice volteándose y apoyándose en la encimera. Sully sigue con su mano en el hombro y tiene una sonrisa abierta y amistosa.

—Así que de vuelta al lado sur, ¿uh?

—Yup.

—¿Dónde coño vivías? —pregunta Iggy volviendo a girarse hacia Frank y tirando uno de los cereales. Tiene mala puntería y cae más cerca de su mano que del vaso.

—En Austin, en el lado oeste.

—Mola.

Se quedan un momento en silencio, con el único ruido el de los cereales al caer sobre la mesa. Ian está a punto de moverse para que Liam y él puedan empezar a comer, cuando Iggy se inclina hacia detrás y le ofrece los cereales.

Que no son cereales. Son diminutos grillos muertos.

—¿Quieres probar tu puntería? —pregunta arqueando una ceja.

—Tres puntos por boca o cerveza. Uno si le cae encima. Desde la barra —explica Sully.

Ian sonríe y alarga la mano, intentando no pensar demasiado cuando Iggy vuelta un montón de ellos entre sus manos. No es que le den especial asco, pero no dejan de ser insectos.

Tiene que rodear la cocina para sentarse de un salto en la barra. Coge uno de los diminutos grillos y lo lanza por el aire un par de veces, probando su peso. Cuando está satisfecho estira el brazo, cierra uno de sus ojos y lo lanza.

Entra limpiamente en el vaso de cerveza.

—Mola, tío —dice Iggy dándole un codazo.

—¿Tú también estabas en el equipo de béisbol? —le pregunta, cogiendo otro de los bichos y probando suerte otra vez. Cae sobre el canto del vaso y está un par de segundos entre dentro y fuera.

Se va fuera.

—Nah. Es para maricas.

—Iggy siempre ha tenido dos pies izquierdos —se burla Sully dándole un puñetazo amistoso.

—Que te jodan —gruñe y le tira un par de grillos. Uno le da en el hombro. El otro golpea la pared. Sully se ríe despreocupado.

—Tu hermano Mickey sí que entró, ¿no?

—Y yo cómo coño quieres que lo sepa —responde dejando el montón que le queda en la bolsa que hay entre Ian y él y frotándoselas luego contra las perneras del pantalón.

—Mickey, ¿como Mickey Milkovich? —pregunta. Es un tiro largo, no deja de ser un nombre común y no les ve demasiado parecido. Quizá lo de la cara redondeada y lo de los ojos claros. Sully también tiene los ojos claros.

Iggy entorna los ojos y aprieta los labios, en un gesto que pretende ser claramente agresivo.

—¿Tienes algún puto problema? —le espeta arqueando ambas cejas.

—Venga, tío, deja al muchacho.

—Dice Karen que Ian y Mandy están liados. —Lip los está mirando desde el descansillo de las escaleras de la cocina, con una ceja arqueada y los brazos cruzados. Tiene el pelo mojado, como si acabara de salir de la ducha, y va descalzo.

—No jodas —dice Iggy bajando de la barra de un salto, sonrisa en los labios—. ¿Lo de la jeta te lo ha hecho él? ¿Mickey?

—Nah, un gilipollas que intentó robarnos —responde él dejando los grillos que le quedaban en la bolsa, encogiéndose de hombros. Iggy la recupera y la cierra, pasándosela a Sully que la coge en el aire.

Lip se sienta en el descansillo y se pone las botas. Ninguno dice nada mientras le ven pasar los cordones por los agujeros y tirar de ellos con fuerza.

—Venga, vámonos —dice volviendo a levantarse y metiéndose un cigarrillo en la boca.

—Oye, tío, ¿te vienes con nosotros? —pregunta Sully abriendo la puerta.

Ian está a punto de decirle que no, que no puede. Lo cuál es verdad. Pero Sully parece simpático. Está intentando ser simpático. Así que Ian se encoge de hombros y pregunta:

—¿A dónde vais?

—Al Garden Springs. Tienen descuentos hasta las cinco.

Ian no sabe si le gusta lo que sea que sea ese sitio, porque las sonrisas lobunas de Iggy y de Sully no pueden indicar nada bueno. Lip le mira con un interés analítico que hace que le piquen las manos y que se ponga nervioso. No quiere ir.

—Se queda —dice sin pestañear. Ian traga saliva y asiente, no quiere irrumpir aún más en su vida.

—Sí. Además, es que aún no he comido. —Se encoge de hombros, tragándose el sentimiento de rechazo—. Y tengo deberes para el fin de semana y eso.

Iggy silba en un tono de burla. Sully se encoge de hombros y sale empujando a Iggy para que vaya primero. Lip se queda unos instantes más justo al pie de la escalera. Ha sacado el mechero y está encendiendo su cigarro dentro de la casa.

—Puedes follarte a Mandy todo lo que quieras —dice sin sacárselo de los labios—. Y a Karen, porque es una mujer adulta y ni se me ocurriría decirle lo que tiene que hacer. Lo cuál no quita que, si me entero, no te piense partir las piernas.

»Pero estos tíos son mis colegas. Míos. Los tiempos de Ian y Lip ya no existen, así que… —Se encoge de hombros—. No intentes acoplarte.

Ian se mira las manos. Duda por un instante si decir algo o dejar que se marche. No le debe nada a Lip, es más por sí mismo. Si sigue dejando que la gente hable por él va a acabar metido en un problema.

Va a acabar haciendo daño a alguien que no se lo merece. A Mandy.

—No pretendo quitarte tus cosas —dice frotándose las manos y levantando la cabeza. Es más una provocación que una confesión—: Y soy gay.

Lip baja el mechero y frunce el ceño. El cigarro le cuelga gracioso entre los labios y parece que está a punto de caérsele. Lo sostiene entre el dedo índice y el anular y se moja los labios.

—Te marchaste con Monica —dice. Ian parpadea, sin entender a dónde quiere llegar. Qué quiere decir—. Te lo tienes merecido, supongo.

Y arquea ambas cejas, tentándole a que diga lo contrario. Lip no es el que era. Ninguno de los dos lo es. No sabe para qué se lo ha contado y no tiene ganas de discutir sobre el tema. Sobre todo porque los amigos de Lip están a unos metros y no quiere que todo el barrio se entere. No quiere tener que explicarle a Lip, _su Lip_ , lo estúpido que es y lo poco que sabe. No tiene la seguridad de que no vaya a contarlo. Se frota los ojos, quiere ir atrás y decir que vale y dejarle seguir a sus amigos como si no fuera nada. Todo esto es demasiado y lo único que quiere hacer es partirle la cara y todo es tan mala idea.

—¿Qué? —pregunta. Lip siempre fue más inteligente que eso y le cuesta creer que haya acabado siendo tan corto de miras como el resto. Da un paso al frente. Traga saliva—. Que te jodan. Yo no me marché con Monica. Me desperté y ella tuvo miedo de que si me dejaba atrás le estropearía la huida y me sacó de la casa a empujones. Descalzo. En pleno diciembre.

Con el abrigo de Fiona sobre los hombros y el vaso de agua entre los dedos. Aún recuerda la expresión de Bob al verlo entrar delante de su madre en su camión. Desagrado. Como si no fuera más que un insecto que se había chocado con su parabrisas y fuera su trabajo limpiarlo.

—Sí, apuesto que te tenían atado de pies y manos.

—Que te jodan.

Se moja los labios antes de devolver el cigarro entre ellos. Parece que quiere decir algo más, a Ian le da igual. Rodea la cocina y abre el horno. Dentro todavía se mantiene parte del calor de haberlo utilizado. Hay un par de trozos de lasaña sobre un plato. Cuando Ian vuelve a levantar la cabeza, Lip se ha marchado.

—¿Qué es Garden Springs? —le pregunta a Debbie volviendo a entrar en el salón, un plato en cada mano y una botella con refresco de naranja bajo el brazo.

Debbie no levanta la vista de la televisión, pero hace un ruidito con la garganta muy parecido a una risa.

Y cuando le responde, Ian se alegra de no haberles acompañado.


	5. Lunes 14 de octubre (I)

—¿Cómo anda Lip? —le pregunta Karen el lunes, saliendo de detrás de una columna.

—Tengo clase ahora —dice con pocas ganas de hablar con ella, sin detener su paso.

—Es hora libre.

—Me he apuntado al anuario.

—¿En serio? —Sonríe de medio lado y asiente—. Es una clase guay. Padget nunca pasa lista y suele utilizar el rato para dormir.

Le agarra del brazo, como si fuera algo que hace de manera habitual. No la ha visto desde que el viernes la llevaron a casa de sus padres.

—¿Y bien? —Ian arquea una ceja, sin entender—. Tu hermano.

—¿Qué?

—Que si está bien. —Se encoge de hombros—. O lo has notado esta mañana enfadado.

A decir verdad, Ian ha estado evitando a Lip desde el sábado. Ha aprovechado la excusa de que dentro de poco va a empezar a hacer peor tiempo para sacar a Liam todo el día. Así que se encoge de hombros.

—No le he visto.

—¿Ayer?

Se detiene. Karen se queda muy cerca de él, aún agarrándole el brazo. Ya no está sonriendo y tiene el ceño fruncido.

—Medio tuvimos una discusión —le dice. Y se encoge de hombros. La expresión de Karen se tranquiliza, parece algo cansada—. No es como solía ser.

—A mí no me coge el móvil. Si te sirve de algo. Creo que está celoso.

—¿Celoso de qué? —responde con cierta amargura. Espera no tener que tener una segunda conversación sobre si acostarse con Karen o no es una posibilidad—. ¿Karen?

Tarda un momento en responder, pero no aparta la mirada.

—Lip no me lo ha dicho directamente —dice—. Él no… no habla mucho de estas cosas, pero. Tú te marchaste.

Vuelve a pasar la mano por su brazo, tirando de la chaqueta que lleva. Sonríe.

—Él se quedó.

—Monica está loca. Te aseguro que no fui yo el que salió ganando.

—Lo sé. —Se encoge de hombros sin darle mayor importancia—. Da igual dónde te quedes, los padres están programados genéticamente para jodernos.

»Lip solía querer marcharse del vecindario. Tenía todos estos sueños…

Karen sonríe y Ian se pregunta si es la primera vez que le ha visto sonreír de verdad.

—Yo también —dice, pero no es verdad. A él siempre le gustó el barrio, la gente. El calor del verano sobre su piel y el ruido de sirenas a lo lejos. Mete las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y espera a que diga algo más.

—Y yo.

»Dale tiempo a que se acostumbre.

—Así que no te coge el teléfono —dice volviendo a caminar. Karen tarda un segundo en seguirlo.

—También nos peleamos. Es… fue una tontería. Debbie y yo queríamos esperaros a comer, estaban sus amigos en casa. Siempre que está Frank cerca se pone tan…

—Lo siento.

—No es tu culpa. Cuando le veas, dile que me llame. Iría a tu casa, pero no quiero parecer una loca controladora o algo así. Así que…

Se ríe. Pero es una risa hueca, forzada, y a Ian no le extrañaría que se hubiese visto en más de una ocasión a medio camino de su casa antes de decidir darse la vuelta.

—Vale.

—Gracias.

Caminan en silencio hasta el aula de ordenadores. Karen la ve primero. Mandy está al otro lado del pasillo, sentada en las escaleras y con el móvil entre las manos. Karen codea a Ian y le señala hacia ella.

—Mira quién está allí —dice sin necesidad. Ian la ha visto desde que giraron la esquina.

—Oh.

—¿Vosotros dos…? —Hace un gesto sugerente con las cejas—. Ya sabes.

—Oh, no. Solo… —Se encoge de hombros—. Ya sabes. Creo que tengo que ir a hablar con ella. ¿Nos vemos luego?

No lo dice porque tenga intención de volver a hablar con ella, pero Karen sonríe y asiente antes de entrar en el aula.

—Ey —le dice dándole una pequeña patada en la bota. Mandy pega un salto y levanta la mirada, apretando el móvil contra su pecho. Como si estuviera mirando algo que no debía.

—Ey —responde mecánicamente al ver quién es.

—¿Todo bien?

—Mickey quiere hacerte pagar lo del coche.

—Mierda. —Ian se sienta a su lado.

—Le he dicho que relaje la raja, si te molesta me lo dices.

—Gracias.

Se apoya un momento contra ella. Mandy alarga la mano y la apoya en su brazo.

—No quiero hablar de lo que pasó.

—Lo sé.

Mandy le pasa el móvil. Está en la página del Daily Herald.

—He estado mirando las noticias. No estoy diciendo que te crea —avisa levantando un dedo—, pero nadie ha denunciado ningún atropello. Debería salir ahí, ¿verdad?

Ian no mira las noticias, no cree que tenga ningún sentido.

—Tienes la cara mejor —le dice Mandy.

—Ahora me duelen los nudillos —dice levantando la mano derecha—. Ese crío tenía una cara muy dura.

—Es todo tan jodidamente raro —dice Mandy riéndose. Se echa hacia atrás, apoyando la espalda en las escaleras, y se frota la cara con una mano.

—Pareces cansada.

—No estoy durmiendo demasiado bien —dice sin darle más importancia.

—Uno de los chicos del viernes dijo que me conocía —comenta Ian—. Del colegio. No tenía más de catorce o quince años, ¿de qué coño me iba a conocer?

—A lo mejor del barrio.

—A lo mejor —acepta. Porque el que le conozca no es lo peligroso. Lo peligroso es lo de los colmillos y los ojos ambarinos.

—¡Mandy!

Los dos levantan la cabeza. Bancroft les está mirando desde la planta de arriba. Mandy cierra los ojos.

—Mierda —dice entre dientes. Ian quiere hacer algo, pero no sabe el qué. Tampoco cree que Mandy fuera a tomárselo demasiado bien si quisiera intervenir.

Ambos se levantan antes de que el hombre llegue a su altura.

—Y el nuevo señor Gallagher. Siempre pierdo la cuenta con vosotros —dice en un tono que pretende ser jovial y que lo único que consigue es que se le pongan los pelos de punta.

—Tenemos clase —dice Ian señalando hacia atrás. Quiere alargar la mano y tirar de ella. Rodearla con un brazo, asegurarse de que está protegida. En su lugar se cruza de brazos.

—Pues ve, necesito hablar un momento con Mandy.

Mandy gira la cabeza hacia él. No le está pidiendo que se quede, solo asegurándose de qué va a hacer.

—No, señor Bancroft. Puedo esperar.

Bancroft estira las comisuras de sus labios. Es una sonrisa incómoda y, cuando habla, lo hace refiriéndose únicamente a Mandy:

—De verdad necesito hablar contigo, Mandy. Es muy importante.

—Vale —dice levantando la barbilla y cruzándose de brazos—. Puedes hacerlo delante de Ian. ¿Verdad?

Ian asiente, contento de poder ser de ayuda. Aunque sea a un nivel mínimo.

—No creo que eso sea buena idea. —Mandy se encoge de hombros. Bancroft suspira y se frota la sien con la palma de la mano derecha—. Dios, esto habría sido mucho más fácil en el cementerio.

—Vámonos a clase ya —dice Ian. Y esta vez sí que la agarra del brazo. Mandy se aparta inmediatamente.

—No, quiero oírlo. —Hay desafío en su tono.

Bancroft suspira y se yergue un poco. Parece nervioso.

—En cada generación —comienza mostrando las palmas de las manos— nace una niña, una elegida.

Mandy bufa. Ian no le interrumpe, aunque en lo único que puede pensar es que todo aquello es una absoluta y completa payasada. No sabe a lo que está jugando Bancroft, pero de verdad espera que Mandy sea lo suficientemente inteligente como para verlo también.

—¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes?

—Esa niña proviene de una larga lista de elegidas, Mandy. Se la conoce como la cazadora.

—Muy bien. —Mandy baja los brazos.

—Eres la cazadora, Mandy —insiste el hombre—. Es tu destino.

—¿Y exactamente qué me dedico a cazar, según tú?

—Vampiros, por supuesto.

Ian traga saliva. Puede notar a Mandy tensarse a su lado.

—Que te jodan —dice dándose la vuelta.

Ian no la sigue, porque quiere oír más. Porque todo suena como una puta locura y hay que estar majareta nivel Monica para creerlo. Pero la cosa es que si alguien tiene una explicación mejor, Ian quiere oírla.

Apenas da un par de pasos antes de que Bancroft la agarre. Ella se detiene y le mira. Tiene las pupilas contraídas y la boca entreabierta; la respiración agitada y el pirsin de su nariz parece vibrar.

—Suélteme —avisa. Ian da un paso al frente, por si tiene que ayudarla.

—Cada día que te resistes a esto, Mandy, muere alguien. —Suena absolutamente patético.

Mandy le agarra con su mano libre por la muñeca. Él da un paso atrás, encogiéndose y haciendo una mueca.

—Suélteme —repite. Bancroft la libera, Mandy no hace lo mismo—. Ahora le toca a usted escucharme. Quiero que me deje en paz o le juro que este será su último año en el instituto. ¿Sí?

Bancroft jadea y se agacha un poco más. Parece estar haciendo esfuerzos para mantenerse en el sitio y no caerse de rodillas.

—Mandy —avisa Ian.

—¿Entendido? —Una de las rodillas de Bancroft toca el suelo. Hay un ruido raro, como de madera seca al romperse. El hombre gimotea y eso parece romper el hechizo.

Mandy lo suelta y retrocede.

—No vuelvas a acercarte a mí. —Agarra a Ian del brazo y tira de él. No se para en el aula de ordenadores.

Es el tercer día de Ian en el Lincoln Grove. El primero que hace pellas.

* * *

 

Entran por la puerta de la cocina. Mandy tira su mochila sobre la mesa y va directamente hacia la nevera como si fuera su casa. Cuando vuelve a cerrarla, tiene dos botellines de cerveza en las manos.

—¿Dónde tenéis el abrebotellas? —pregunta apoyándolas en la encimera. Ian se encoge de hombros, intentando no pensar demasiado en que son las once de la mañana y que eso sería exactamente algo que haría Frank.

Mandy no rebusca en la cocina. Apoya la cabeza de uno de los botellines en uno de los bordes de la encimera y da un golpe seco con la palma de la mano. La chapa salta y Mandy deja la cerveza sobre la barra para Ian. El gesto tiene tanto ímpetu que la cerveza se derrama. Abre la otra igual.

—El hijo pródigo se está bebiendo mi cerveza. —Frank les sobresalta a los dos. No le han oído moverse desde el salón. Está apoyado a un lado de la nevera, con una cerveza entre las manos—. ¿Por qué no estáis en el instituto?

—¿Por qué no estás trabajando? —replica Ian arqueando una ceja.

Frank baja un poco el botellín. Siempre ha tenido esa mirada oscura, con el ceño un poco fruncido y la boca cerrada. Sobre todo para Ian.

—Respeta a tu padre, que te acogió a ti y al bastardo cuando tu madre os dejó tirados —le dice señalándolo con la botella. Después mira a Mandy, de pies a cabeza, y le hace un gesto a Ian de complicidad. De aprobación—. Espero que sean repuestas.

Mandy le ve, pero no protesta. Simplemente bebe un trago largo.

—Es un gilipollas.

—Un moñas —dice Mandy apenas sin separar la cerveza de sus labios. Ian coge la suya.

—¿Perdón?

—Eso es lo que le llaman en el barrio. Frank el moñas.

—Diría que le pega —acepta echando un taburete hacia detrás y sentándose. Apoya los codos en la barra. La cerveza está fría entre sus manos.

Mandy coge una de las cajas de cereales que hay sobre la nevera y se sienta junto a él. Es una de esas mierdas azucaradas con forma de aro de colorines. Mastica con la boca abierta. Apenas han hablado de camino allí. Ian no sabe cómo empezar la conversación. Es más estúpido que la primera vez que lo dijo.

No puede dejar de pensar en los colmillos. En los ojos amarillos. En el _yo te conozco del colegio_. Se frota la frente.

—Si descubro quién está detrás de todo esto, voy a cortarle el rabo —dice Mandy.

—¿Qué?

—Oh, vamos. Todo esto es una broma. Está claro.

Ian se levanta. Frank está en el salón, tumbado cuál largo es en el sofá. Apoya la cerveza sobre su barriga. La televisión está puesta en algún programa de redecoración de casas.

No le cuesta demasiado encontrar lo que está buscando. El portátil de Debbie. Está lleno de pegatinas y está completamente desfasado. Se parece más a un bloque de cemento que a un portátil, pero ha visto que se enciende y será suficiente.

Por suerte, la batería aún funciona y está prácticamente llena. Y, mejor, no tiene contraseña.

—Debbie le tiene cogido el wifi a un vecino —le dice a Mandy.

—Ajá. —Deja el ordenador entre los dos y coge su cerveza para darle el primer tiento. Es barata, de la que solía pillar con sus compañeros de instituto gracias a un carné falso—. ¿Qué quieres mirar?

—Bueno, tenemos un supuesto cadáver, un profesor salido y tres adolescentes —enumera Ian.

—Suena a chiste de los malos.

—¿Cómo se llama Bancroft?

—Daren, creo. ¿Vas a googlearlo?

—¿Se te ocurre algo mejor? —Ian abre el navegador y teclea el nombre.

Hay, de hecho, un actor llamado así. Pero Darren, no Daren. También hay un perfil de LinkedIn y un montón de páginas de Facebook. Ian las abre todas las de las tres primera páginas de resultados y, tras comprobar que ninguna es de su esperpéntico profesor, hace clic en noticias.

Mandy tiene la cabeza apoyada en una de sus manos y una expresión aburrida, mientras Ian navega por el contenido.

—¿Satisfecho? —pregunta al cabo de un rato—. Esto es estúpido.

—Podíamos preguntarles a los vecinos.

—Sí. Claro. Hola, ¿qué tal? ¿Por casualidad no seréis vampiros?

Ian hace una mueca.

—Vi a la mujer durante el día. Estoy bastante seguro de que no es una vampiresa. —Hace una mueca—. ¿O es vampira? ¿Cómo sería?

—No lo sé, no me importa.

Apoya un momento los dedos sobre las teclas. La otra pista que tienen no es más que un nombre. Es estúpido, pero aun así lo teclea. Da más de cuatrocientos millones de resultados.

Es estúpido.

—Roger —lee Mandy—. ¿Por qué?

—Es el nombre de uno de los chicos del parque.

—Pues como no sepas nada más de él no te va a servir de nada. ¿Me dejas mirar mi Facebook?

—Dame un segundo.

Ian añade «escuela Graham A» y «Chicago» a la búsqueda. Eureka. Una línea de fotografías saltan encima de los resultados. Ian mueve el ratón hasta una de ellas y la abre.

Es el mismo chaval. Joven, con la cara redondeada y roja. Rubio.

—Ese es Roger Spickey —dice Mandy arrastrando el taburete para sentarse más cerca.

—¿Lo conoces?

—Bueno, fue todo un drama cuando desapareció. Tenía un cazador de los Bears que quería ficharlo o alguna cosa así. —Está separando cereales de color rosas del resto, en dos montones—. Su madre salió un par de veces en la televisión llorando. Creo.

Ian se queda mirando la fotografía, intentando que alguna parte de su cerebro haga clic y lo reconozca.

—Era este chico —confirma golpeando la pantalla con un dedo—. ¿Cuándo desapareció?

Mandy se encoge de hombros, tirando uno de los cereales rosas hacia arriba y pescándolo con la boca abierta.

—No sé, era un gilipollas. ¿Sabes cómo le llamaban el resto de chicos?

—¿Cómo? —pregunta Ian, a sabiendas de que se lo contará tanto si la anima como si no.

—Roger Rabocaballo. ¿Quién coño se hace llamar eso?

Ian vuelve a centrar la atención en la fotografía. Porque por estúpido que suene, sí que recuerda ese sobrenombre.

—Mandy —dice con la boca seca.

—¿Uhm?

—Roger Rabocaballo iba a nuestro curso.

—Ya.

—El chico que yo vi… —Señala de nuevo la pantalla, sin importarle dejar su huella en ella. Tiene la boca seca—. No debía de ser mucho más mayor que el de esta foto.

Mandy pone los ojos en blanco.

—No es divertido, Ian.

Ian se levanta, dejando atrás la cerveza prácticamente llena y el portátil encendido.

—¡Ian! —dice Mandy persiguiéndolo por la casa—. ¿A dónde te crees que vas?

Se detiene y la mira un momento, casi sorprendido del tono de sus palabras. Se encoge de hombros.

—A preguntar a los vecinos.

—Oh, venga ya. ¿Te crees que si de verdad hubiera una sociedad de vampiros no saldría en las noticias?

—Chicos, el volumen —los amonesta Frank desde el sofá.

—¿Quieres saber qué me creo? —pregunta abriendo la puerta de la entrada y saliendo—. Que sé lo que vi. Las dos veces. Y sé que esta gente estaba allí. Ella estaba allí, ¿vale?

»Y sé que quién quiera que rompió la ventana de la funeraria lo hizo desde dentro, no desde fuera.

—¿Qué? —Mandy cierra la puerta detrás de sí y le sigue de cerca, dando grandes zancadas—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

Ian no se molesta en responder. Sube las escaleras de la casa roja, la del crucifijo en la entrada, y golpea tres veces con el puño la puerta.

Se oye un llanto al otro lado y un hombre grande y con el pelo largo y recogido en una coleta le abre la puerta con un bebé negro en brazos. Va en calzoncillos, camiseta interior y una bata. Es el camarero del bar en el que Frank suele ir a beber. Ian lo reconoce porque fue allí donde la trabajadora social lo encontró.

Los mira un momento y hace una mueca.

—¿Podéis llamar a la puerta con delicadeza? Hay bebés en casa —pide frotándose los ojos con una mano y meciendo a la niña con la otra. Tiene pinta de estar cansado, reventado.

—¿Tu mujer caza vampiros?

—Joder —murmura Mandy detrás suya.

El camarero del Alibi frunce el ceño. La sonrisa fácil que llevaba en sus labios se deshace un poco y parece que está a punto de cerrarles la puerta en las narices. Como haría cualquier persona normal.

En su lugar se gira y grita:

—¡Vee, es para ti! ¡El nuevo de Frank y la chica de los Milkovich!

No les invita a entrar, pero les deja la puerta abierta mientras vuelve dentro de la casa. Ian le sigue sin dudarlo un momento.

Mandy suspira y vuelve a decir una palabrota.

—Esto es estúpido —le susurra a Ian cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Hay otro bebé sentado en un sillín sobre el sofá. El hombre se sienta con una delicadeza que suena extraña en alguien tan corpulento como él y utiliza la mano libre para balancearlo.

—Siento lo de tu padre —dice para hacer conversación. Ian frunce el ceño y está a punto de decirle que Frank es un pedazo de mierda, pero que tampoco es lo peor del mundo, cuando Mandy habla.

—Ya, bueno. —Se encoge de hombros—. No estará mucho dentro. Nunca lo está.

La mujer, Vee, no tarda demasiado en bajar las escaleras. Lleva un pijama demasiado corto y el pelo recogido en un moño alto.

—¿Está todo bien? —pregunta. Sus zapatillas para estar en casa son unos tacones enormes con forro rojo. Ian no sabe cómo lo hace para bajar por las escaleras sin caerse—. Te veo mejor la cara.

Mandy, a su lado, le da un pequeño empujón. Si para darle ánimos o para demostrarle lo idiota que está siendo, Ian no lo sabe.

Se aclara la garganta. Vee se cruza de brazos y es prácticamente imposible no fijarse en su escote y en el crucifijo que cuelga sobre su esternón.

—Vampiros —barbota. Vee arquea una ceja, pero no hace ningún gesto de reconocimiento—. Te vi el jueves.

—Vale.

* * *

 

Ian espera a que Vee diga algo más. Está apoyada contra un armario, con los brazos cruzados. Uno de los bebés gorjea en brazos de su padre. Mandy se aclara la garganta a su espalda.

—Bueno, ¿y? —le pregunta entre dientes.

—Bueno, ¿y? ¿Qué? —repite Vee. Levanta un poco la barbilla, estira el cuello. Ian intercambia una mirada con Mandy—. Si estáis viendo cosas que no podéis explicar, os recomiendo que probéis a cambiar de distribuidor.

Mandy le da un manotazo a Ian.

—Te dije que esto era estúpido.

Ian la ignora.

—Yo te vi. Salir de una furgoneta y disparar a un tío.

—Cariño, hasta tú tienes que darte cuenta de lo raro que suena eso. —Tiene una sonrisa condescendiente en sus labios. Ian parpadea, la fuerza de la realidad sobre sus hombros. Aprieta los labios.

—Vale —dice asintiendo—. Vale.

»Así que un tío que lleva dos días muerto salta de la nada y nos ataca unos colmillos enormes.

»Y después es el turno de Roger Rabocaballo que sigue teniendo trece años a pesar de que íbamos al mismo curso. Pero oye, seguro que es que estábamos colocados.

—Repite eso.

Ian parpadea, un poco descolocado.

—¿Rabo de caballo? —dice, separando las sílabas. Vee pone los ojos en blanco y cruza el salón comedor para entrar en la cocina.

—¿Os habéis enfrentado a dos? —le corrige. Ian le sigue y se apoya en el marco de la puerta, a tiempo para ver como mete un par de _pop-tarts_ en la tostadora.

—Uh.

Vee le mira por encima del hombro mientras saca una botella de tequila de un armario y se pone un trago en un vaso que tiene cerca, tras comprobar que está limpio.

—Solo con uno, con el del jueves —explica Ian. Nota a la presencia de Mandy detrás de él—. De los otros, corrimos.

Vee golpea el vaso sobre la superficie antes de bebérselo de un trago.

—¿Otros?

—Eran tres. Mandy le pateó bien el trasero a uno —dice señalándola. Mandy se está abrazando a sí misma y se encoge de hombros en un gesto incómodo.

—Tampoco es para tanto, estoy acostumbrada a pelearme con mis hermanos —dice sin mover prácticamente los labios.

Vee hace un ruidito apreciativo, coge ambos _pop-tarts_ de la tostadora y, sin avisar, le lanza uno a cada uno. Ian atrapa el suyo fácilmente con ambas manos. El dulce está derretido y caliente y se le pega a una de las manos.

—Ay —protesta cogiéndolo por las esquinas e intentando tocarlo lo mínimo posible—. Grac…

Mandy le empuja hacia delante, Ian pierde el pie y se cae de rodillas, aplastando el dulce contra el suelo. Las rodillas le arden.

—¿Qué coño, Mandy? —pregunta con un tono agudo, levantando la mirada hacia ella.

Traga saliva.

Mandy tiene un cuchillo de cocina agarrado por el filo. Se ha cortado y una línea de sangre le cae desde la muñeca. Hay otro cuchillo clavado en el marco de la puerta, exactamente donde él mismo estaba apoyado segundos antes.

—Qué coño —murmura levantándose atropelladamente. Vee está tensa y tiene una ballesta en la mano, apuntando directamente a Mandy—. Qué coño.

—¿Vee? —la llama el hombre desde la otra habitación.

—Ya nos vamos —asegura Ian agarrando a Mandy por la otra muñeca y tirando de ella para sacarla de la cocina. El camarero del Alibi está allí, con los brazos musculados cruzados sobre su pecho. Impidiéndoles el paso.

—¿Vee? —repite.

—Creo que tenemos a un demonio —dice ella, cabecea hacia un lado—. Chico, quítate de en medio.

Ian hace exactamente lo contrario. Tira de Mandy, intentando ponerla entre él y la pared y le quita el cuchillo con cuidado de no hacerle más daño. No apunta con él a ninguno de los dos, pero lo mantiene bien sujeto por el mango.

—¿Crees que es solo ella? —pregunta el hombre.

—No lo sé, Kev. No lo sé. —Vee se sienta en la encimera, aún con la pequeña ballesta apuntando a Ian—. No me extrañaría que fuera todo el clan.

—Se va a poner feo —opina él, Kev, sin relajar su postura—. Chaval, no te pongas las cosas más difíciles. Vete a casa.

—Ni de coña.

—Quizá sea una súcubo —comenta Kev con sorna. Sonríe y gira la cabeza hacia Vee, que solo arquea una ceja.

—¿Eres un súcubo, Mandy Milkovich?

—Que te den, puta psicópata —le espeta Mandy, recuperando parte de su compostura—. Mierda, me he cortado.

Suena demasiado tranquila. Como si no hubiera acabado de procesar que hay una tía apuntándoles con una puta ballesta —oh, eso debió de ser lo que vio el jueves.

—Mandy, céntrate —le pide. Porque necesitan un plan para salir de allí. Kev está tapando la entrada principal. Hay un cuarto pileta detrás de la cocina e Ian no tiene ni idea de si tendrá una puerta trasera o si, de tenerla, estará abierta.

O si Vee disparará si intentan moverse.

—Duele —protesta con una voz aguda y casi infantil.

—Voy a dejártelo claro, sé que te crees que nos la estás colando —dice Vee moviendo la ballesta—. Pero no hay manera de que alguien humano hubiera sido capaz de hacer eso.

Ian se echa un poco para atrás y nota a Mandy contra su espalda, su mano buena agarrándose a la tela de su camiseta.

—Así que nos vas a decir qué tipo de demonio eres y a todos los demás de tu clase que conozcas. —Vee se echa hacia delante y hace una mueca, enseñando los dientes—. No es nada personal, estamos intentando hacer de la ciudad un entorno seguro para criar a una familia.

—Están locos —le dice Mandy—. Tenemos que irnos.

Ian está de acuerdo. Aunque solo sea en la última parte. La idea de que el sur de Chicago no solo tenga vampiros como fauna local, sino que también _demonios_ , se le atraganta.

—¿Qué eres? —insiste Vee.

—Nada —responde Mandy, tirando aún más de la camiseta de Ian, haciendo que esta rodee de manera incómoda su cuello—. ¡Absolutamente nada!

Vee dispara, Ian ve la flecha a cámara lenta. Incapaz de reaccionar. Mandy grita y tira de Ian hacia atrás, hasta que están completamente contra la pared pegados. Ian gira la cabeza hacia allí, ojos y boca abiertos de par en par.

—Joder —jadea.

—Fuerza —dice Vee abriendo un cajón y sacando de ella un virote—. Reflejos. Velocidad. ¿Qué más sabes hacer, demonio?

—Puede ser otra cosa —la interrumpe Kev. Ian gira la cabeza hacia él.

—¿El qué? —le espeta Vee.

Kev se moja los labios. Mandy le suelta lo justo para que Ian pueda dar un paso al frente y tirar de la camiseta hacia abajo para aflojarla de su cuello. Nota el peso de su mano al final de su espalda, como si fuera un lugar seguro.

—¿Tienes…? —Kev descruza los brazos y da un paso al frente. Parece dudarlo—. ¿Tienes un lunar?

—Todo el puto mundo tiene lunares.

—No, este es un lunar especial.

—¿Como con pelo?

—Azul, del tamaño de una lenteja. En tu nuca, cerca de tus axilas o ingles.

—¿Qué?

—Oye, no puedes…

—¿Estás de coña? —le pregunta Vee, interrumpiendo a Ian.

—Es una explicación tan buena como cualquier otra.

—No, como cualquier otra no. Jodidamente improbable, Kev.

Vee se baja de un salto de la encimera, aún arma en mano.

—No parece… mala —se intenta explicar, descruzándose de brazos y señalándola con la mano abierta.

—¿Tú sabes quién es su padre? —Vee les apunta de nuevo con la ballesta, directamente a la altura de su pecho. Ian levanta ambas manos.

—Oye, no te atrevas a hablar sobre mi padre. —Mandy aparta a Ian de un empujón.

—Eh, eh, bonita —advierte Vee levantando el arma—. A no ser que te puedas volver intangible, yo no probaría suerte.

—Esto es estúpido —dice Mandy. Ian, que sigue con las manos levantadas, no puede estar más de acuerdo. Le sorprende ver cómo utiliza la mano izquierda, la que tiene sangrando, para arremangarse el brazo derecho. No hace ningún gesto de dolor, pero aprieta los labios y tiene los ojos llorosos.

Ian frunce el ceño, recuerda haberle visto un moratón el otro día. Ya no hay rastro.

Cuando llega al codo, la camiseta no más de sí. Mandy toma aire muy lentamente por la nariz y lo deja salir por la boca antes de levantarse la camiseta y sacarse la manga desde dentro.

Lleva un sujetador de tela negro que no intenta ocultar. Gira un poco el brazo y utiliza la mano ensangrentada para mostrar un diminuto lunar que, efectivamente, es de color azul oscuro. Está muy delgada, tanto que se le marcan las costillas. La sangre roja brilla sobre su piel clara y mancha su camiseta.

—¿Contentos? —pregunta bajando el brazo y volviendo a vestirse. Ni Vee ni Kev mueven un músculo—. Nos marchamos.

»Vamos —añade dándole un pequeño empujón en el brazo—. Volveréis a oír de mí.

Ian reacciona. Baja los brazos y asiente, saliendo delante. Las niñas siguen en su sillita doble, pataleando graciosas. Ajenas al drama.

—¡Eh, esperad! —grita Kev saliendo detrás de ellos de la cocina—. ¿No sabes lo que eso significa?

Se está señalando el interior del brazo, como si tuviera él mismo aquella marca. Ian se detiene, Mandy vuelve a empujarlo.

—No te pares —le dice. Y sigue empujándolo.

—Es la marca de la cazadora.

Mandy deja de empujar a Ian. Están al lado de la puerta.

—¿Qué has dicho? —pregunta sin girarse. Parece demacrada y más pálida, Ian solo quiere darle un abrazo y consolarla.

—La cazadora.


	6. Lunes 14 de octubre (II)

—¿La cazadora? —dice Mandy girándose y apoyándose contra la pared. Ian no sabe muy bien dónde ponerse o qué hacer, así que se queda allí detrás de ella—. Esto es jodidamente ridículo. ¿Me vais a venir ahora con lo de que en cada generación nace una y todo ese rollo?

—¿Ya has hablado con tu vigilante? —pregunta Kev. Ian no puede evitar soltar una risita floja, incrédula.

—¿Mi qué?

—Tu vigilante. El hombre que se supone que debe enseñarte todas las mierdas sobre demonios.

—¿El hombre que…? Esto es ridículo.

Kev hace una mueca que puede ser tanto un gesto de incomodidad como de acuerdo.

—A mí no me mires, yo no hice las normas. Ni estoy relacionado con quiénes las hicieron.

—Nosotros vamos más por libre, cariño —dice Vee apoyándose en el brazo del sofá e inclinándose a un lado para mirarles mejor.

—¿Y quién se supone que es tu vigilante? ¿Bancroft? —pregunta Ian, aunque supone que ya sabe la respuesta.

—Joder, no. No. Ni de coña… yo… —Mandy toma aire y hace un gesto vago con sus manos. Rodea a Ian y sale dando un portazo. Sin esperar a ver si Ian le sigue o no. Sin despedirse.

—La chica tiene carácter —comenta Vee con indiferencia. Ian se moja los labios y asiente, intentando encontrar una salida que no sea tan violenta como la de Mandy.

—Van a matarla si no tiene cuidado —dice Kev frotándose los ojos. Y es eso lo que hace que Ian se quede clavado en el sitio.

—Entonces, ¿toda esta cosa de los vampiros y los demonios va en serio?

Ambos le miran.

—Mierda, se me había olvidado que estabas aquí. —Vee pasa la mirada de Kev a Ian antes de encogerse de hombros—. Los vampiros son una clase de demonio.

—La más común —puntualiza Kev.

—No la única.

—¿Y qué se supone que hacemos ahora? —pregunta Ian, más perdido que otra cosa.

—¿Hacemos? Es cosa de Mandy y de su vigilante.

—Su vigilante es un cerdo que da las clases empalmado. Al que, por cierto, le ha roto el brazo hoy. —Parpadea—. Creo.

—Joder.

—Vee, sin el apoyo del Consejo las cazadoras no suelen durar mucho —dice Kev frotándose la nuca.

—Pues que acepte su ayuda. No es nuestro problema.

Intercambian una mirada. Vee levanta ambas manos en un gesto de rendición.

—Yo voy a desayunar y luego a abrir el Alibi. Tú haz lo que te salga de los cojones.

—Vee —la llama sin moverse del sitio—. ¡Vee!

Gira la cabeza hacia Ian y sonríe.

—Soy el experto de los dos en el tema, así que no te preocupes por Vee —dice dándole una palmadita a Ian en la espalda—. Déjame coger a las chicas y…

Agarra la sillita por el mango y le hace un gesto para que bajen fuera. Rodean la casa y Kev abre una trampilla que lleva al sótano. Las luces parpadean antes de encenderse por completo.

El sótano huele a humedad y a moho. Es más como un cuarto sacado de una película de acción que como un sitio donde almacenar porquería. Hay paneles de estos que se suelen utilizar para guardar herramientas con cuchillos, martillos, picos, hachas, ballestas de diferentes tamaños y…

—¿Eso son estacas?

—No te adelantes —dice dejando la sillita sobre una de las mesas de trabajo que hay en el sótano. Está llena de cosas. Ian levanta un reloj que parece de oro—. Matar vampiros no está pagado, si sueltan algo de valor lo solemos empeñar. Deja eso ahí.

»Lo primero…

Se mueve por la habitación, de un lado a otro sin saber a dónde dirigirse.

—Vale, lo primero es que nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia te puedes fiar de un vampiro. Da igual si lo conocías, era familia, tu madre. Esto no es Crepúsculo ni ninguna mierda así. Esto es… —Kev chasquea los dedos un par de veces, intentando escoger un ejemplo—. Abierto hasta el amanecer. Y te van a querer merendar.

»¿La has visto? Me encanta Tarantino, joder.

—Esto es una locura.

—Segundo. —Kev se acerca a un mueble lleno de diminutos cajones y saca uno de ellos por completo—. Los vampiros odian los símbolos religiosos. Les hacen daño, no me preguntes por qué porque tampoco lo entiendo. Escoge el que te dé la gana. Pero escoge uno.

Deja el cajón sobre la mesa, justo encima del reloj que cogió Ian. Dentro hay cadenas y colgantes con formas de cruces de diferentes tamaños, un par de estrellas de David. Escoge una cruz plateada, gruesa y sencilla. Católica, si eso le dice algo. Quizá es porque es la más sencilla. La mira un momento y asiente.

—Voy a coger otra. Para… Mandy.

—Claro. —Levanta la mano—: Tres. Tu cazadora _puede_ contra un vampiro. Tú no.

¿Su…? ¿Su cazadora?

—Soy bastante fuerte —se defiende, levantando la cabeza.

—Ellos más. Cuatro, las únicas maneras de matar a un vampiro son: cortarles la cabeza, clavarles una estaca en el corazón y quemarlos. El sol les quema, por supuesto.

—Por supuesto —repite arqueando ambas cejas y volviendo a bajar la mirada dentro de la caja. No ve ningún colgante que encaje con el estilo de Mandy.

—Cosas que cuentan como estacas: estacas. No lo intentéis con trozos de madera, patas de sillas. Sí, hay veces que puede parecer buena idea, pero si se rompe la punta os deja con el culo al aire. —Kev deja varias de ellas sobre la mesa—. Creo que vas a necesitar una bolsa, sí. —Cruza la estancia, cogiendo varias cosas entre los brazos. Encuentra una mochila en un armario al fondo de la habitación y las deja caer allí—. Y flechas preparadas para atravesar, nada de puntas mecánicas ni mariconadas pijas de esas. Mejor no uséis flechas si no sabéis disparar una ballesta.

Deja la bolsa que ha cogido sobre la mesa, abierta.

—Seis, ved Buffy —dice sacando una caja con DVD grabados de la mochila, para demostrar que está allí—. Lo digo en serio, la mejor enciclopedia de conocimiento moderno sobre el tema.

—No jodas —dice arqueando una ceja. Ha visto varios capítulos, alguna vez que lo echaban por la tele y Bob lo dejaba allí. Es una serie estúpida sobre una niñita rubia haciendo malabares y un montón de vampiros cañones.

—Producida por el propio Consejo.

—¿Lo de los vigilantes? —Kev asiente.

—Las últimas temporadas son un poco más fantasiosas, pero merecen la pena por la carga dramática.

»Y, eh, uh. Creo que eso es todo. Cruces, estacas, el sol los mata. Ved la serie.

—Es un poco difícil acabar de creérselo —dice aceptando la bolsa y metiendo los colgantes.

—No importa que tú lo asimiles, Frank Junior.

—Ian.

—Ian —repite Kev asintiendo—. Yo soy Kev, por cierto. Hay cierta atracción sobrenatural entre la cazadora y los demonios. Aunque no quiera, tarde o temprano la encontrarán.

Hay una mala historia detrás de su tono y de su expresión súbitamente seria. Ian asiente, intentando recordarlo todo.

—De acuerdo. Vale. Sí.

—Quiero la serie de vuelta. Y no, no estoy bromeando. Si necesitáis más estacas, venís y me lo decís. ¿Oído?

Ian vuelve a asentir.

—Gracias —dice. Y lo dice de verdad, porque el tipo este no le conoce de nada y aun así les está ayudando. Le está dando cosas. Consejo. Tiene esa sonrisa amistosa en el rostro.

—No hay de qué. Tened cuidado. Quizá Vee esté dispuesta a hacer de niñera hasta que aprendáis.

—¿Es también una cazadora? —pregunta echándose la mochila al hombro y acercándose a la salida.

—¿Vee? No, qué va. Es solo… —Se encoge de hombros—. Ya sabes, algo que hacemos. Por las niñas.

—Gracias.

—Claro, chaval.

Ian se da la vuelta. Va a ir primero a hablar con Mandy. Y le tiene que escribir a Debbie, con un poco de suerte podrá ir a buscar a Liam y le dará algo de tiempo para tomar decisiones y pensar en algo.

Aún hay una parte de él que no quiere creérselo. Aún hay explicaciones racionales. Cree.

—¡Eh, Ian! —le llama Kev justo cuando está saliendo al exterior, caminando detrás de él con un trozo de hoja en la mano—. Los vampiros no pueden entrar si no les invitas. Y mi teléfono y el de Vee, por si nos necesitáis.

—Entendido. No invitar.

»Gracias.

* * *

 

Es Mickey el que abre la puerta. Va en calzoncillos, una camiseta de manga corta, negra y con un mensaje ofensivo impreso, y pantuflas con forro que hacen que Ian arquee una ceja. Tiene un cigarro apoyado entre los dedos índice y corazón y hay un ruido monótono y estático de fondo, como si tuviera una televisión puesta.

—¿No tienes clase o alguna mierda así?

—¿Está Mandy?

Mickey se le queda mirando. Se lleva el cigarro a los labios y toma una calada lenta, soltando el humo por la nariz. Sí, entiende lo que ve Karen en él. Los músculos de sus hombros y brazos marcados. Es el rollo de tío peligroso al que se la suda todo. Irreverente. Si te gustan los gilipollas, claro. A Ian no.

(Sí).

Traga saliva.

—¿Has venido a pagarme lo del coche? —pregunta sin sacarse el cigarro de los labios.

—Vale más la reparación que el jodido coche.

—Oh, ¿nos vas a comprar un coche nuevo? —Se cruza de brazos, haciendo que sus músculos se tensen aún más.

—Ni de coña.

Mickey se quita el cigarro de los labios y se frota la barbilla con el pulgar, el filtro apenas a unos centímetros de su cara. Se moja los labios. Es un gesto controlado, una amenaza.

—Deja a Ian en paz, Mickey —dice Mandy saliendo de una de las habitaciones y apoyándose en la pared—. Además, ni que Manny te fuera a cobrar el arreglo.

Mickey la mira, sin llegar a girarse hacia ella, se encoge de hombros.

—Me sigues debiendo un coche, Kapinski. —Señala a Ian con la mano en la que tiene el cigarro—. Y si vais a follar, no hagáis ruido. Joder.

—Que te den —le espeta Mandy.

—De eso estoy hablando, zorra.

Mandy mira a Ian antes de poner los ojos en blanco con dramatismo. Mickey se gira y la soba contra la pared. Mandy se gira y levanta el puño, como para darle un puñetazo.

Pero no le golpea. Se queda congelada en el sitio y acaba bajando la mano. Duda que se hubiera contenido si no hubiesen hablado antes con Vee y Kev. Por lo que ha visto estos días. Mickey se ríe.

—Capullo —dice entre dientes y haciéndole un corte de mangas.

—Te dejaste la mochila y el abrigo en mi casa —explica Ian levantándolos.

—Sí, sí, pasa —dice ella impaciente, gesticulando para que camine hacia delante.

Ian mira un momento el salón. Mickey está despatarrado, con las piernas sobre la mesita y frente a la televisión, viendo una película vieja sobre el antiguo oeste. Si Ian tiene que apostar cuál, es Maverick. Se le ocurren cosas mucho mejores que ver un lunes por la mañana.

La habitación de Mandy tiene poco espacio por el que moverse. Una cama grande, aplastada contra una pared, y un armario, sobre el que hay amontonadas cajas de electrodomésticos, ocupan casi toda ella. Las paredes están pintadas de un color azul intenso y hay algún póster colgado, sin llegar al caos de los que tiene Carl en la habitación y que Ian no ha encontrado fuerzas para quitar.

Mandy se deja caer sobre la cama, muy cerca de un portátil entreabierto. No le mira directamente. Está avergonzada, por lo menos incómoda. Ian cierra la puerta con cuidado para que no dé un portazo, deja las cosas de Mandy y la mochila que le dio Kev sobre la cama y se sienta junto a ella, con una pierna cruzada debajo de su culo.

—No lo digas.

Así que no lo dice. Tira de la mochila hasta ponerla en su regazo y la abre. Mueve las estacas, Kev ha metido cinco de ellas.

—Toma —dice ofreciéndole el colgante. Es, de nuevo, una cruz. Es dorada, muy fina. Se la tiende con la palma hacia arriba—. Es para ti.

Mandy arquea las cejas, sorprendida.

—Somos ortodoxos. —Aun así, la coge y levanta los ojos para mirarlo directamente. Tiene una sonrisa pequeña en los labios, confiada.

—¿Y cómo son las cruces ortodoxas?

—Tiene otro palo cruzándola. Creo.

—¿Crees?

Mandy bufa por la nariz y se encoge de hombros.

—Gracias, es bonito.

Mandy entrecierra los ojos, apoya una mano sobre la cama y aprieta el colgante en la otra, echándose hacia delante con el cuello estirado. Ian se echa un poco hacia detrás:

—Kev…

—¿Qué?

Mandy se gira y deja caer las piernas por el borde de la cama, sin llegar a apoyarlas en el suelo. Junta las manos y las aprieta, con el colgante en medio.

—He dicho que no —dice en un tono que no admite réplica.

—Solo un…

—Quiero que te vayas.

—Mandy…

—No es justo —dice girándose hacia él, apretando los dientes—. Si es verdad, nunca pedí. Si es una broma, apesta.

Abre las manos y le tiende el colgante de vuelta. Tiene la mano derecha sobre su regazo, con la palma hacia arriba. La herida que se hizo ni media hora atrás apenas es una línea sonrosada. Casi curada. Ian acepta el colgante de vuelta.

—Tu mano —le dice.

Mandy la cierra y la gira, apoyando sus dedos contra su pierna. Mira a Ian por el rabillo del ojos, aprieta los labios. Bufa, la risa tensa. Parece estar a punto de echarse a llorar.

—Esto es estúpido —protesta tapándose la cara. Ian alarga una mano para intentar consolarla, pero no llega a tocarla. Mandy baja ambos brazos—. Vale. Vale.

Se gira y se cruza de piernas, imitando la posición de Ian.

—He notado que soy más fuerte —acepta—. Y lo de la mano es raro que te cagas.

—¿Pero?

—¿Vampiros? ¿Demonios? —Pone los ojos en blanco—. ¿De verdad vamos a creernos eso?

—En realidad los vampiros son una clase de demonios —dice. Mandy bufa. Levanta las manos y las deja caer en su regazo, en un gesto de rendición.

—Mierda, Ian.

Ian agarra una de las manos de Mandy y le devuelve el crucifijo. Lo presiona con el pulgar.

—Salimos esta noche —le propone. Nota como su tono vibra. Lo ha pensado camino hasta allí y le atrae la idea de enfrentarse a lo que sea que domine la noche del sur de Chicago, quiere hacerle frente. Como cuando eres pequeño y miras debajo de la cama para comprobar que no hay ningún monstruo.

Solo que esta vez, sí los habrá.

—Ian.

—Mira. —Saca la caja con DVD y la abre. Coloca el que está marcado como «Temporada 1» y lo mete en el portátil sin pedir permiso. La disquetera ruge, llenando la habitación con un ruido estático—. Pasamos la tarde viendo esto. Pedimos una pizza o algo así, pago yo. Y después, por la noche, salimos. Y buscamos a Roger Rabocaballo y a su pandilla de vampiros adolescentes.

Vuelve a abrir la mochila, esta vez para coger una de las estacas. Es de madera clara y pesa menos de lo que parece. Está pulida y una de sus puntas está bien afilada. Aun así, cuesta imaginarse que una cosa así pueda atravesar el pecho de un hombre. Vampiro. Lo que sea.

Se la ofrece. Mandy mira el colgante que sigue en su mano y se encoge de hombros.

—Bien. Lo que sea.

* * *

 

Se han pasado todo el día tirados en la cama de Mandy, viendo capítulos de Buffy (casi han terminado la primera temporada). Han googleado dónde está exactamente el corazón dentro del pecho y han comido pizza grasienta que ha acabado calando en la cómoda. También la han cenado, recalentada y chiclosa. Y ahora están ahí fuera, cielo oscuro y farolas encendidas. Mandy se ha recogido el pelo, estacas en una bandolera. Ian ha cogido una y se la ha guardado en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

Solo por si acaso.

Caminan hacia el parque del otro día. Está un poco lejos, pero el aire de la noche les viene bien. Mandy está nerviosa, lo puede ver. Cada pocos pasos pasa la mano por la correa de su bandolera y mira a ambos lados.

Ian también lo está. Aunque supone que por otros motivos. Tiene la sensación de que han estado dando vueltas a este tema desde hace demasiado tiempo y que, por fin, va a tener una especie de cierre. Aunque sea el más raro de la historia.

Roger está en el parque, sentado en el respaldo de uno de los bancos con la misma sudadera amarilla del otro día. Está bebiendo de una botella oculta tras una bolsa de papel. A su lado hay otro chico y, cuando están lo suficientemente cerca, Ian se da cuenta que es uno de los del otro día. No el del bigote, el otro.

—Ahí están —dice innecesariamente. Mandy lleva tensa desde que los ha visto, con los dientes tan apretados que se le marcan las venas del cuello.

Parece un bulldog a punto de lanzarse al ataque.

—Quédate detrás —dice adelantándose. Ian no le hace caso y, tras un par de segundos, la sigue.

Rebusca en el bolsillo de su chaqueta para sacar la estaca. Se amolda mal al tamaño de su mano, es poco más gruesa que el palo de una escoba. Tiene miedo de que se le vaya a escurrir en el peor momento.

—¡Ey, vosotros dos! —les llama Mandy cuando están lo suficientemente cerca. Ella también ha sacado una de las estacas que lleva. La mano le tiembla.

Ambos chicos levantan la mirada. Roger sonríe, de lado a lado. Es un gesto lobuno, peligroso. Ian traga saliva. El otro chico, vampiro (lo que sea), se pasa la mano por debajo de la nariz y se incorpora, dejando en el banco la botella de la que estaba bebiendo.

—Mira lo que tenemos aquí —dice.

—Les habrá crecido un par —comenta Roger Rabocaballo levantándose sobre el banco también.

—Se creerán Van Helsing o alguna mierda así.

Ambos se ríen. Roger pega un salto y cae fácilmente sobre sus pies, sin llegar a doblar las rodillas. Su rostro queda un instante oculto y, cuando lo levanta, está _cambiado_. Es todo frente, ojos amarillos y colmillos. Mueve el cuello de un lado al otro, le cruje.

—Qué pena que Freddie no esté hoy, tío —dice el otro. No parece sentirlo tanto—. Más para nosotros.

Camina al frente, bamboleando sus hombros y sus brazos de un lado al otro. Ian se tensa, preparado para reaccionar si hiciera falta. No la hace.

Mandy se echa hacia atrás, esquivando su intento de abrazo. Le pega un rodillazo en el estómago, doblándolo en dos. Le agarra del cuello y le empuja hacia atrás.

—¿Puede contigo una chica, Bruce?

—Que te jodan —replica escupiendo al suelo y sacando los colmillos—. Me ha pillado desprevenido.

—Mierda —murmura Mandy levantando la estaca para defenderse. Ian hace lo propio.

Bruce se vuelve a lanzar al frente, Mandy lo esquiva y le da un pisotón en el interior de la rodilla que hace que pierda el equilibrio y trastabille. Ian da un paso al frente y le pega un puñetazo en la cara.

La mano, aún magullada de la última vez, parece estallarle en dolor. Se inclina y aprieta el puño contra su pecho.

—Joder —farfulla.

Es todo lo que necesita Mandy para clavar la estaca en el pecho del vampiro. El cambio es inmediato. Sus brazos se tensan y echa la cabeza hacia arriba en un espasmo. Pero no desaparece en una nube de polvo. En su lugar, su rostro se vuelve humano, la piel se tersa y oscurece. Se pela, abriendo agujeros de carne pútrida que en algunos puntos llega hasta el hueso. Cae hacia atrás y, al golpear el suelo, suena un pesado «puff».

Roger grita y carga hacia ellos. Ian está tan concentrado en Bruce que no reacciona a tiempo. Mandy sí y, al apartarse, deja el camino libre para que se estampe contra Ian. El golpe le saca el aire de los pulmones al caer de lado sobre el césped. Gime de forma estrangulada, apartándose de él y dando manotazos al aire. La estaca ha salido volando y ha rodado a unos metros de allí.

—Voy a mataros —ruge Roger, agarrando a Ian de la muñeca y tirando de él como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, sin necesidad de llegar a levantarse.

—¡Suéltale! —chilla Mandy saltando sobre su espalda. Roger lo hace. Agarra a Mandy por la parte de atrás de su camiseta y se inclina antes de tirar de ella. Cae como si fuera un peso muerto y tose un par de veces; las estacas caen sobre el césped esparcidas—. Joder.

—Eres una putita fuerte —dice soltando un gallo Roger. La pisa a la altura del pecho y aprieta. Ian se levanta, apoyando las palmas de las manos sobre la tierra y tomando impulso—. Un segundo, cariño. —Levanta un dedo, como si no hiciera falta nada más para contener a Ian—. Ese era amigo mío, zorra.

Mandy le está agarrando el zapato. Tiene los dientes muy apretados y el cuello completamente tenso. Antes de que Ian pueda dar dos pasos al frente, se oye un fuerte crujido y el pie de Roger está doblado en una dirección imposible.

—Mierda —dice mientras Mandy hace que Roger caiga fácilmente al suelo y se pone sobre él a horcajadas.

Agarra una estaca del suelo.

—¡No, por favor!

El golpe es seco y ni siquiera suena. Al igual que con Bruce, su piel se retrae desapareciendo por los bordes. Su esqueleto es oscuro y absolutamente tétrico. Mandy no chilla, pero se levanta de golpe y retrocede, limpiándose distraída las partes de su ropa que han estado en contacto con el cuerpo.

—Joder —dice. Su respiración es entrecortada.

—Joder —repite Ian alargando la mano buena hacia ella—. Eso ha sido alucinante. ¿Estás bien?

Mandy se aparta un paso y hace un gesto con la mano que Ian interpreta como que no quiere que la toquen. Está bien. Se aprieta el brazo, sobre el que cayó y mira a su alrededor. Es tarde y en el parque hay más sombras que luces. Y, por suerte, no hay nadie a la vista.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con estos?

—No tengo ni idea —reconoce y, después—: podríamos llamar a Kev y a Vee.

Mandy camina hasta el banco y se deja caer en él. Agarra la botella abandonada y la apoya sobre sus muslos. Ian se la queda mirando un momento antes de sacar el teléfono.

—¿Qué coño? —Ian levanta la cabeza a tiempo para ver a Mandy pasándose el dorso de la mano por la boca y hacer una mueca—. Es sangre.

Ian bufa.

Se ríe.

Mandy también.

* * *

 

—¿Quién ha llamado a los de la basura? —les saluda Vee nada más bajar de su furgoneta de helados. Lleva una bolsa de deporte negra colgada al hombro y una sonrisa en los labios que se convierte en algo resignado cuando ve los cuerpos—. Empezáis fuerte, ¿eh?

»Vais a tener que aprender a haceros cargo de esto tarde o temprano —añade dejando la bolsa en el suelo y abriéndola. Es bastante grande, Ian tarda un momento en darse cuenta de lo que supone que va a ir dentro.

Vee no los mueve inmediatamente. Primero tantea los bolsillos del pantalón de Bruce. Saca una cartera y comprueba su contenido. Coge los billetes, los mete dentro de su sujetador y vuelve a tirar la cartera dentro de la bolsa. Saca la tarjeta del móvil y se mete el aparato en el mismo sitio. Se asegura de que no lleve nada más alrededor del cuello o en las muñecas y, solo entonces, les mira:

—¿Una manita? —pide, sacando la estaca del pecho. Necesita varios intentos, pero cuando Ian se levanta y cruza el parque hasta ella, la consigue arrancar de allí y la tira a un lado.

—Sí, sí, perdona.

Vee estira la bolsa justo al lado de Bruce.

—Le coges por las piernas —indica alargando las manos hacia. Ian mira con reparo los bajos del pantalón. Está bastante sucio y las botas están rotas y llenas de barro.

Hace de tripas corazón y lo agarra por encima del pantalón, apretando ambos tobillos entre sí. Vee le agarra sin muchos miramientos por debajo de las axilas y, entre los dos, lo levantan y lo meten en la bolsa. Ian tiene que meterle los pies a mano, obligándole a doblar las rodillas.

—En la serie esto no era así —dice apretando los labios y frotándose las manos contra la pernera del pantalón.

—¿La serie? —repite Vee frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Buffy? ¿Kev os ha endosado que veáis Buffy?

Resopla.

—Eh, sí.

—Ya, no os creáis todo lo que veáis ahí. Vamos a por el otro. —Se incorpora y suspira—. Los únicos que se convierten en polvo son los viejos que te cagas. Y no queréis enfrentaros a un vampiro viejo que te cagas.

Mueven la bolsa entre los dos unos metros y la apoyan al lado de Roger. Él es solo huesos.

—¿Crees que está bien? —pregunta Vee haciendo un gesto hacia Mandy.

Ian gira la cabeza hacia atrás. Está cruzada de brazos y piernas, con los hombros caídos. Después de reírse han caído en un silencio incómodo, tenso.

—No lo sé —reconoce.

—Esta mierda impresiona —comenta Vee mirando el cuerpo—. ¿Tú estás bien?

Ian se encoge de hombros, sin saber muy bien qué responder a eso. Está impresionado, eso lo tiene claro. El párpado izquierdo le tiembla en un tic nervioso, pero no parece que sea muy llamativo porque Vee no ha dicho nada. El brazo sobre el que ha caído le duele. Un poco.

Mañana será otro día.

—Estaré bien —dice sin mucha convicción. Mira como Vee hace lo mismo con Roger que con Bruce, buscando algo de valor. Se mete los billetes en el sujetador, al igual que el teléfono, le quita el reloj separando los huesos de la muñeca y tirándolos en la bolsa.

El reloj es demasiado grande para su muñeca, pero se lo pone de todas formas.

—Si alguna vez quieres hablar de todo esto —dice, metiendo más partes de Roger en la bolsa. Su rostro ni siquiera se inmuta por el procedimiento—, puedes venir a casa o al Alibi. Siempre estamos en uno de los dos sitios.

»¿Son los mismos del otro día?

—Sí.

Vee hace un ruidito apreciativo con la garganta. Esta vez le cuesta bastante menos recuperar la estaca. Separa un par de costillas con los dedos y tira de ella para que salga limpia.

Ian no se ve capaz de ayudarla. Pero tampoco se pierde ninguno de sus movimientos.

—Cuanto más jóvenes son, menos descompuestos están —explica tirando un brazo a la bolsa.

—¿Y qué hacéis con…? —Señala la bolsa.

—Conozco a un tío que trabaja en una fábrica de cerámica. Tienen un buen horno.—Le guiña un ojo. Ian estira las comisuras de su boca.

—¿Él…? ¿Lo sabe?

—Nah, pero le gustan los billetes.

Y eso lo resume todo. Es el espíritu del lado sur, todo el mundo sabe mirar a otro lado por el suficiente dinero o bajo la amenaza adecuada. Ian se moja los labios y ve trabajar a Vee en silencio.

—Hay que asegurarse que no os habéis dejado nada que indique que ellos han estado aquí —explica recogiendo ambas estacas y, tras comprobar que siguen enteras, devolviéndoselas a Ian. Ian las aprieta contra su pecho—. Si se les ha caído algo. Un móvil, lo que sea.

—Las botellas —dice Ian levantándose, guardando las estacas en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y volviendo al banco. Se detiene frente a Mandy. Ella levanta la mirada y sonríe cansada.

—¿Hemos terminado aquí? —pregunta. Ian duda que fuera a ser capaz de detenerla si intentara marcharse, ni siquiera si se lo propusiera.

—Sí. Voy a ayudar a Vee a llevar la bolsa al coche y… —Coge las dos botellas que siguen sobre el banco del parque y señala hacia atrás con la cabeza—. Y a llevarle esto.

No se mueve, sin embargo. Mandy se moja los labios y asiente, se levanta apoyando ambas manos en el banco.

—Si, vamos.

Ian no sabe qué espera, pero no es que camine a un brazo de distancia.

Vee frunce el ceño cuando ve las botellas.

—Tienen sangre —le explica agachándose para meterlas en la bolsa.

—Ugh. Tapónalas con algo para que no lo dejen todo perdido.

Mandy se agacha y rompe la tela de la sudadera amarilla con absurda facilidad. Sus manos son huesudas y pálidas, y se asegura de no tocarle con ellas cuando se los tiende.

Ian tapona las botellas y las envuelve por completo en el papel antes de meterlas con el resto de cosas.

Deja que sea Vee la que cierre la bolsa y, entre él y Mandy, la lleva hasta el camión de helados. Vee se queda un poco más tiempo atrás, dando una última inspección al terreno.

Después, Vee les invita a una en el Alibi. Ian le sonríe a Mandy, intentando buscar esa complicidad que tuvieron desde el minuto uno.

No la encuentra.


End file.
